Life's a Journey, not a Destination
by Celestiella
Summary: An alternative way for Jack to escape the Kraken and get the Black Pearl back, with a little help from one woman – the unusual kind of witch he has a history with, to be precise… Takes place in the end of “Dead Man’s Chest”.
1. Prologue

**_Disclaimer:_** _Everything recognizable from "Pirates of the Caribbean" movies does not belong to me._

* * *

_****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__**Life's a Journey, not a Destination**_

* * *

"_TO ALL OUR ENEMIES – WE'LL SEE YOU IN HELL!_

_WE'RE GONNA WALK 'EM OFF THE PLANK INTO THE WISHING WELL._

_DOWN TO DAVY JONES' LOCKER, WHERE THE FISHES SLEEP._

_I WON'T BE PRAYING FOR YOU – SO DON'T BE PRAYING FOR ME._"

* * *

_**Prologue: With a little help from my friends…**_

* * *

_Scene One:__ Three days after mutiny on the Black Pearl, rum runners' island_

* * *

The third day of Jack's misery had dawn, but he didn't seem to notice it. In fact, he was still sleeping like a log, the empty bottle lying beside him. His face was calm and careless in the sleep, as if he was on board of his dear _Pearl_ again. Reality, however, wasn't that bright. Two days ago his former first mate Hector Barbossa marooned him on this little island, with nothing but one shot in his pistol, and memories of crew laughing at him.

Most of the first day Jack was walking around the island, until he found a piece of land that didn't seem to act as one. After a bit of exploring, he found out it was some kind of an underground hidden store, filled with barrels and bottles of rum. Being a pirate for two years already, Jack got used to rum and became quite fond of it, so he took some bottles and the party started.

He didn't think for a second he's not going to make it out of there. He was lying on the beach and drank rum, his gaze turned towards horizon. But nothing happened these last two days – no one came, no sails to be seen in the distance. Up until this morning.

Jack was still sleeping, as some ship gracefully emerged from the horizon and headed in island's direction. It was a small ship, slightly smaller that the _Black Pearl_, and rather strange looking. Its sails were colored in a pale shade of green, like the first spring leaves on trees. Light turquoise or sea green – their colour varied depending on the angle of sun's beams falling onto them. That ship was also incredibly fast. When it came closer to shallows, two boats were landed on water and rushed towards the land.

By that time, Jack was fully awake, and he hid himself behind the palms, peering cautiously into boats. There were six men it them, three in each. As they stepped onto the land, Jack saw with wonder that one of the "men" was actually a woman… And that a good one! She had long golden hair that flowed down her back in waves. A single yellow rose was plaited in her hair near her right temple. She was wearing a green shirt, similar to the colour of ship's sails, and blue pants which looked strangely to Jack. Nothing weird – how could he see jeans before, if they weren't even invented yet? The girl had also a sword and a pistol tucked in her belt.

Other men were armed too. Those in the second boat looked like common pirates picked up in Tortuga, but the boat girl was in seemed to belong to a different universe. The first man in it had dark brown hair, the second – blond. They were both wearing immaculate white shirts and black pants without single stain on them. Now that was **_really _**weird. Pirates are never so clean, only those bastards of Royal Navy are. Jack frowned. Finally, they all came close enough so he could overhear their talk.

"...Aye. And those with powder too, don't forget, Eds," – was saying the woman.

"No problem, ma'am," – the blond boy replied, grinning widely.

The five men went to the store Jack discovered earlier, while the woman remained standing on her place. She was looking around her, and then noticed something on the sand near her boots. Behind the tree, Jack moaned. He's completely forgotten about the empty bottle... The woman raised it from the ground, examined it and then turned her gaze **_directly _**towards Jack, who failed to duck behind the palm in time. She slowly approached him, but didn't draw out her sword or pistol. She came to the edge of the palm grove and gave him curious, yet somewhat accusing look.

"You've been drinking my rum," – she stated.

She had grey-blue eyes, the colour of the cloudy sky reflected on the sea surface. Her lips were curved slightly in half-smile, half-smirk. Jack expected any "welcome" line but this_. "Who are you, lad?", "What the hell are you doin' here?"_, and something like that. But this... Yet being who he is, he just made an innocent face and widened his eyes.

**_"Your _**rum, love?"

The girl remained calm and expressionless.

"My rum, aye," – she said matter-of-factly. – "It is our island. Not officially, of course, but we consider it ours."

"Under 'you', you mean…?"

"Yes, these gentlemen," – she gestured towards others, who were now staring at him, holding bottles of rum that they were loading into boats.

Hand of brown-haired lad from her boat was resting on the hilt of his cutlass. The girl twirled her hand impatiently and they got back to work, not looking in her and Jack's direction any more. Jack was quite amazed and puzzled. It seemed very unlikely, but what if…?

"This beauty," – he pointed to the ship.

"The_ Lonely Wanderer_," – added the girl.

Jack halted.

"Good name," – he said after a short pause.

"I know," – the girl smiled. – "I've chosen it. I'm the Captain."

So that's it, then. That's why they listen to her and obey to her slightest gesture.

"I'm sorry," – she said and shook her head. – "I was so surprised to see a stranger on this island that I actually forgot to introduce myself. Shelby Elizabeth McQueen, at your service."

Shelby made a curtsy, and grinned mischievously.

"Captain Jack Sparrow," – Jack raised his hat a bit.

Shelby's eyes widened and her expression turned in pure awe and delight.

"No way! You are **_that_** Captain Jack Sparrow? The one who vanished from under the eyes of seven agents of the East India Company? The one with the fastest ship in the Caribbean?"

Jack's lips drew in a wide smile. It flattered him that he was still famous in outside world.

"Guilty as charged, love," – he said.

"Wow!" – Shelby looked him right in his eyes, suddenly being serious again. – "Marooned, I suppose?"

Jack shuddered. He couldn't explain it clearly, but it seemed to him this girl knew much more about whom he was and what has happened to him, than she cared to show.

"Why do you think so, love? Maybe I'm just having my annual vacation in here."

"Right, right. Without ship, food, drink – save for **_my_ **rum, and with a pistol. One shot, eh?"

Jack lowered his gaze. She knew way **_too_** much.

"Besides, right for having an annual vacation stopped for you two years ago, isn't that so?"

Jack nervously clutched at his right arm above his wrist, where the letter "P" was branded.

"How do you know about that?" – he exclaimed, beginning to feel scared.

Nobody knew, so far, what happened two years ago, save for three persons – Jack himself, Mr. Cutler-goddamn-Beckett… and Davy Jones. **_No one_** else. And now she comes out of nowhere, telling him things that only he should know! Shelby seemed to realize she said too much. She put her hands in front of her in both defensive and reassuring gesture.

"I didn't mean to make you nervous or something. I simply know certain things. Curiosity has always been my biggest vice. And my other vice is when I want something – doesn't matter whether it is material thing, or knowledge – I **_have to_** get it. And I do, most of the time."

"But how…?"

"I'll tell you," – she raised her index finger and proceeded. – "If **_you_** tell **_me_ **the whole and true story of your life. Then I'll tell you mine, I swear that on the pain of death. However, keep in mind that the first thing I hate is when I'm being lied to. The second is betrayal. But that won't happen on my ship, I assure you. Come! Unless, of course, you want to continue your… vacation."

Jack considered her words for a while. Then he raised his gaze, meeting hers. She was odd, without any doubt, but he didn't see any trace of malice or lie in her eyes. And she was offering him escape out of this bloody spit of land… He nodded.

"I know I'm pushing my luck, love, but while being on your ship, can I get couple bottles of rum? It happened to be the best I've ever tasted so far."

* * *

_Scene Two:__ Ten years later, Tortuga_

* * *

"Leverage, says you. I think I feel a change in the wind, says I. I'll find us a crew. There's bound to be some sailors on this rock crazy as you."

"One can only hope. Take what you can!"

"Give nothin' back!"

Jack and Gibbs clinked their cups and drank. Just then, someone's voice whispered in Jack's ear.

"Leaving without saying goodbye again, Captain Sparrow?"

Jack turned around and opened his mouth in surprise.

"Shelby!" – he exclaimed, then frowned a little and drew back. – "You won't slap me, will you?"

Shelby raised her eyebrows.

"Do I have a reason for doin' so?"

Jack sighed with relief.

"Not a slightest, love. Come, have a drink with us. What brings you, respectable Captain and the most famous and fearsome rum runner in these waters, in regions like these?"

Shelby smirked at his manner of speaking, as she often used to do. She didn't change a bit. Her hair was still long and wavy, her eyes – cunning and mischievous. She was wearing white blouse with brown waistcoat and black coat similar to Jack's over it. Her truthful jeans and boots were on her legs. She motioned for the waiter to give another round and then turned to Jack.

"Actually, I've been searching for you all over the world the last seven month."

Jack looked at her, being amazed.

"What for?"

She shrugged.

"I've missed you?"

Mr. Gibbs winked at Jack. Jack responded with a glare and sent him away to watch over Will who was getting involved into saloon fight at the moment.

"So, where are you going?" – asked Shelby, grabbing her cup of rum and having a sip.

Jack looked around him, making sure Will is far enough not to overhear their conversation. Then he leaned closer to the woman, and said:

"I'm going after the _Pearl_. I have a plan of getting her back and I'll take my chances. See that lad over there? He's son of Bootstrap Bill. Savvy?"

Shelby knit her brows, trying to remember.

"Bootstrap? Is that the one you've told me about? He was the only one to stand up for you during the mutiny."

"Aye, that one, love," – replied Jack. – "I have also told you about the curse upon the treasure..."

"In which you've never believed."

Jack nodded.

"Until now."

"How comes?"

"I've seen how it works back in Port Royal. That's why I think I have a chance, having that boy with me."

"He doesn't know."

"Of course. You know **_me_**, darling."

"I do indeed. And sometimes I think how silly I was to let you step on my ship that day. I'd save myself a lot of trouble if I'd come, say, a week or two later."

Jack laughed, knowing she's saying that just to mock him. Shelby fell in her thoughts.

"Jack?" – she asked after a while.

"Aye?"

"Would you mind if I join you?"

Jack, who was looking at his compass, glanced at her.

"As a crew member or on your ship?"

"Did you see the _Wanderer_ around, when you came here?"

The obvious irritation in her voice made him look up on her in surprise.

"What happened, love?" – then his face expression changed into concern. – "He didn't… you know? **_Disappeared_**?"

Shelby shook her head violently.

"'Course not! I've told you before, my _Wanderer_ **_is_** a real ship. A part of a crew isn't, yes. And they will indeed disappear should I be wounded or weakened enough, so that I won't be able to let myself spend more energy on keeping them alive. But the ship belongs to this world. I commandeered him long ago, near Singapore. Then I've changed his name, and couple of another things, to make 'im go so fast."

"I see. So what happened then?"

Shelby waved off her hand tiredly.

"Nothing worthy of wasting your attention on it. All you need to know is that the _Wanderer_ is hell knows where at this moment, exporting a large order of rum. Therefore, I'll be joining you as usual crew member. If you are willing to take me along, of course."

Jack tapped his finger against his chin, thinking. Then he flashed her a grin and widened his arms.

"Welcome aboard, beauty!"

* * *

_Scene Three:__ After Jack escaped the gallows, near Port Royal_

* * *

"I thought you were supposed to keep to the Code," – said Jack after he landed on _Pearl_'s deck.

"We figured they were more actual… guidelines," – Mr. Gibbs replied smiling, helped Jack to get up and handed him his hat.

"Thank you."

"Yeah, they figured that, and much more, I guess, after I got my pistol and sword back," – Shelby approached them, grinning widely. – "Welcome aboard, Cap'n."

Anamaria put Jack's coat around his shoulders and smiled.

"The _Black Pearl_ is yours," – she said softly.

Jack came to the helm and stroked it gently, as his lips drew in a happy smile. Then he noticed everybody was watching him. His eyes flashed and he shouted:

"On deck, you scabrous dogs! Hands to braces! Let go and haul to run free!"

Sailors "ayed" and set to work. Shelby came to Jack's side.

"Captain Sparrow?"

"Yes, love?" – Jack smiled.

"Would you be so kind to drop me to Tortuga? I think my ship should be there already. After all, I am the Captain myself, and if I want to keep that position, I have to be on the deck of my own ship at least from time to time."

Jack chuckled.

"Yeah, I think you're the only Captain I know who can drop his ship just like that and go join some other Captain in life threatening and totally unprofitable adventure."

"You better be sure the crew didn't hear that 'unprofitable' line, mate," – Shelby smirked and put her hand on Jack's shoulder. – "Besides, as though it was unprofitable to **_me_**, you've got what you wanted. And to me that is the most important. Happy now?"

"You know I am," – he replied, hugging her. – "When will you return?"

Shelby sighed.

"I have no idea. But I promise I'll do my best to arrange our next meeting before you'll spend all the barrels of rum I'll give you when we come to the _Wanderer_."

"Then it has to be soon, considering the fact my crew will drink 'em up in two weeks the most!"

Shelby laughed and kissed him.

"We'll see, Captain Sparrow. We'll see. Now, lets get going to that horizon. And may the wind always be at our backs!"


	2. Any port in a storm

**_Disclaimer:_** _Everything recognizable from "Pirates of the Caribbean" movies does not belong to me._

* * *

_**Chapter One: Any port in a storm**_

* * *

Jack was struggling violently, trying to free his hand out of the handcuff Elizabeth used to chain him to the mast. And just as he succeeded, the Kraken emerged from the water, preparing to devour him and drag the _Black Pearl _back to the depths. He roared at Jack, covering him with mucus. Jack's hat landed in front of his feet.

"Not so bad," – Jack remarked, wiping some of the slime off his face.

Then he noticed his old hat.

"Oh!"

He reached for it and put it on, and just then he heard a familiar voice screaming from behind the Kraken:

"Jump the 'ell outta there! Hurry!"

He turned around, too confused to understand.

"JUMP, dammit!"

And so he did. Maneuvering between the tentacles he ran to the edge of the _Pearl_'sside and jumped, somehow managing to catch the rope that was thrown to him while in the air. When he landed on a firm base, he recognized where he was. Aboard the _Lonely Wanderer_. Shelby, who was at the helm, twirled it furiously, to make a distance between them and the Kraken who was pulling the _Black Pearl _down. Jack jumped to his feet and ran to Shelby. He looked in her eyes with a desperate plea. Shelby returned the gaze and nodded firmly, biting her lip.

"That's not even a question," – she cut off. – "Of course I will."

Jack closed his eyes in an obvious relief. What he didn't see, though, was that Shelby's hands were shaking, and her eyes were full of fear. Yet she forced herself to look straight ahead, her teeth clenched, and control the ship properly. Jack staggered to the stairs that led from a lower part of the deck to the helm, and collapsed there, leaning on the rail, and covering his face with his hands. Shelby glanced at him, but she knew her job isn't over yet and she can't go to him. She turned the helm again, making the _Wanderer_ come closer to the _Flying Dutchman_.

Once the two ships were close enough, she dropped the helm and slowly approached the side of her ship to face the furious Davy Jones.

"What the blazes do ye think you're doin'?" – he shouted at her.

Jack shuddered at the sound of his voice and looked up, confused even more than he was before. He thought they were running from the _Dutchman_ and the Kraken.

"He has a debt ta pay, and ye…"

"Well, he has a debt to pay to me as well," – Shelby interrupted. – "Five bottles of rum he drank without my permission while being on my island. And that for eleven years already. So? Should I kill him for that? Anyway, he is on board of my ship now," – Shelby continued calmly. – "And you know our deal. All these years I haven't been interfering in the events. I let you drown the ships you wanted without any look at your direction – although you did it to couple of them in front of my eyes. I respected my part of a deal, and you respected yours. Not one of your crewmembers or you yourself, or your little beastie – not one of you can touch my ship or harm him, or anyone who's **_on_ **him, in any way."

"Ye have just broken yer part of our deal by saving him!" – Davy snarled, pointing at Jack.

"A-a-a-a," – Shelby's eyes cunningly sparkled as she waggled her finger at Jones. – "I cannot interfere in events by leaving my ship and trying to fix something on the spot. If I'd had jumped aboard the _Pearl_ and would drag him to my ship – that would have been the breaking of the as far as I can recall, I've never left my ship. Jack jumped to me himself. I didn't rescue him. All I did was just passing by, on my merry way. Not even turning my head in _Pearl_'s direction…"

Shelby smiled. Jack's eyes widened, as her words reached his mind. He measured Shelby's figure with growing respect. He got up and came closer to her, avoiding, however, meet Davy Jones' gaze.

"I hope you'll explain this to me later, love?" – he whispered in her ear.

Shelby nodded, not turning her eyes from Davy Jones'.

"So what now, Miss McQueen?" – the sea devil asked. – "We'll just float in here, glaring at each other?"

"No," – Shelby said. – "You'll go wherever you want to go, I go wherever I got to go. Hopefully, that will lead our ships in separate directions, and…"

"I WANT SPARROW'S SOUL!"

"Ah," – Shelby sighed. – "Sorry, mate, no can do."

She turned to Jack.

"Give me your hand, Jack."

She untied the stripe of cloth he used to hide the Black Spot and gently wiped the oil from his hand.

"Which one of your effects can you afford to lose, sugar?" – she asked him.

Jack was about to protest, but then he saw that look in her eyes. Hesitantly, he took one ring off his finger and handed it to her.

"This better be **_absolutely_** necessarily," – he grumbled.

Shelby ignored that and shot a glance in Jones' direction. He was clutching his fist, flaming her with his gaze.

"Ye wouldn't dare!" – he shouted. – "Only I have a right ta do it!"

"Watch me," – the woman shot back.

The Kraken was bound to chase the man who's bearing the Black Spot until his debt is paid. And only Davy Jones himself had a right to remove that mark from the man after he would get what he wanted. So, the only way to "call the terrible beastie off the hunt" was to remove the Black Spot from Jack. Shelby pressed the ring onto the Black Spot on Jack's palm, murmuring something. It vanished from his hand and appeared on the ring. Shelby then swung her hand and tossed the ring as close as she could to the spot where the _Black Pearl_ sank. The happy roar came from under the foaming water. Then the Kraken dived to the depths and was gone within seconds. Davy Jones stared at the woman with clear disbelief.

"You…" – he whispered, shaking in rage. – "**_You_**…"

"Aye. Me. So? Goodbye, Davy."

Shelby went back to the helm and turned the _Wanderer_ away from the _Flying Dutchman_. Davy Jones and his crew were only able to stare, as the _Lonely Wanderer_ gracefully sailed away with a bone in its teeth.

* * *

When the _Flying Dutchman _disappeared in the distance, Shelby handed the helm to Jason Hawks, her first mate, and went to her cabin. Jack was already there. He took a bath, washing away Kraken's slime and was now redoing his hair. He was dressed in a usual white shirt and black pants borrowed from Eddie, another Shelby's crewmember, a great lad with excellent sense of humor. His own garments were drying after washing. Shelby collapsed on the floor near her bed and buried her face in her knees. Jack got up from the table and came over to her.

"What's wrong, love?" – he asked her quietly.

"You're a bloody idiot, that's what," – she answered, not raising her head. – "Do you have **_any_** idea what did it take me to go for that? We were on the **_edge_**! The slightest mistake in formulation of my sentence, and Davy could kill us all. And you, of all the people, should know that I am **_not _**good in verbal arguing. I'm not you, Jack."

He sighed and sat next to her, putting his hand around her shoulder. He gently stroked her cheek with his other hand. Shelby turned her face towards him, and he was shocked to see her crying. He knew her for all these years, and she never cried before, no matter how bad the situation was.

"Shell…"

She shook her head.

"Don't. It's all right. Everything's all right. It's just that I am scared like I've never been before," – she looked in his eyes. – "I don't want to lose you, Jack."

Jack hugged her tightly, closing his eyes.

"You silly girl," – he whispered. – "Any woman I met before would've given her life to get rid of me after a while, and you…"

Shelby giggled though her tears.

"I am crazy, true enough. But I've always been proud of that. Better to be completely daft, than a usual human, just a part of the mass," – she wiped her tears and smiled. – "You smell nice, Jack. Did you use my personal soap I usually keep hidden?"

"Maybe?"

Shelby laughed. After a pause, Jack spoke.

"Shell?"

"Mmm?"

"Will you really try to find the way to get my _Pearl _back?"

Shelby sighed.

"I told you, love – that's not even a question. I'll turn both earth and sky upside down to get her back for you, and you damn well know that."

"Thank you," – Jack's face brightened. – "And what about the, err… remains of my crew?"

"What about them?"

"They've escaped in the longboat. You didn't pick them up."

"Ah, that. They most likely went to Tia Dalma. From the spot they were on, I do not know whether they saw me in the first place. Probably they are now grieving over your loss. We'll drop by and take 'em with us, if you want to."

"If I want to?"

Shelby's face darkened.

"I saw what that wench did to you, Jack. I don't know how about you, but I am not a person who forgives easily."

Jack lowered his gaze.

"If it won't be a problem to you, I'd still take them along. Gibbs and others are fine sailors. They will come handy on this ship. It seems to me you don't have many men here."

"Six."

"Only?"

"Aye. And that six of **_my_** men, if you know what I mean. The rest of the crew is in Tortuga. Think about it, Jack. How many men who aren't crazy would dare to go and stand up both against the Kraken, which is bad enough as it is, plus angry Jones?"

"Yeah, that explains it," – Jack glanced at Shelby. – "I suppose I didn't thank you for saving me yet."

"You don't have to," – she said. – "Mostly because you are not saved yet. You are only safe while you are on board of the _Wanderer_ and on land."

"You told me you're going to explain me your deal with Jones."

Shelby nodded, then got up and peered out from her cabin.

"Eddie!" – she called.

A blond man emerged from one of the hatches.

"Yes, Cap'n?" – he said that in mocking tone, smiling widely.

Shelby made a funny face to him, and then giggled.

"Arrange us here couple bottles of rum, and something to eat. And for once in your life, try not to comment every detail you see, 'kay?"

"Gimme five minutes," – Eddie answered laughing, and dived back down the hatch.

Shelby turned to Jack and gestured towards the chair at her table.

"Sit."

He sat and leaned on the wall, swinging back and forth in the chair. Shelby eyed that with displeasure.

"Try not to break the chair once you fall off it."

Jack made a face as if he was offended deeply. Just then Eddie came in, carrying the food and rum. He put it on the table and left. Shelby poured rum to Jack and her, and after a longer pause began to talk.

"I have my own resources of information," – she started. – "I think you could tell that already the day you met me. I knew about you and Beckett, and you and Jones. Later I told you I'm not from this world, and all that stuff. I told you everything about me, but believe or not, I've completely forgotten to mention about my own deal with Jones. See, I knew about him and his little sea pet. And I didn't fancy the idea it'll drag me down to its master's Locker one day, just for the heck of it. So, I found the _Flying Dutchman_ and made an agreement with Jones. As you've heard when I was saying that to him, not he or anyone from his environment can even touch the _Wanderer_ and those who are on his board. In return, I had to promise not to step in his way when he'll want to destroy any other ship for his own purposes. He knew where I was from, and he knew I'm a witch – well, a kind of. That gave me a little of advantage. And that was pretty much it."

"And he actually did respect your deal?" – asked Jack.

Shelby opened her mouth to answer, but at that moment Jack eventually fell off the chair. He landed heavily, but quickly got up and raised his index fingers, like protesting to something.

"I did it on purpose!" – he stated.

Shelby only rolled her eyes, and before too long, they were both laughing heartily.

* * *

Mr. Gibbs and others have all nearly fainted seeing that Jack was alive and in one piece. Shelby was right – in their desperate effort to reach the land before they'd become Kraken's dessert, they haven't noticed her ship. Elizabeth was the quietest of all, not even daring to look in Jack or Shelby's eyes. They, in return, were pretending as if she didn't exist – particularly Shelby, who could barely take the fact Elizabeth is on her ship. Will was still angry with Jack because of his father, but it could be also clearly seen that he is glad to see Jack alive.

They were half way through to Tortuga, when weather changed and rain started to fall. There was no storm, just grey monotonous raindrops falling on deck. Shelby was standing at the bow, leaned of the rail, smoking a cigarette. She was enjoying the smell of the air filled with water and looking at the waves, when Will approached her from behind. He had also leaned on the rail and turned his gaze to the waves.

"How did you meet Jack?" – he asked Shelby.

She dragged smoke in and let it go in circles.

"I was the one to pick him up when he was marooned."

Will raised his eyebrows.

"No sea turtles, then?"

Shelby chuckled.

"No sea turtles. But who says they weren't present before, or will come in a way some day?"

Will shook his head.

"Gibbs really has a gift of exaggerating."

"Aye, he does indeed. But don't you enjoy while listening to his stories? He really has that… **_voice_**, you know what I mean?"

Will nodded.

"Do you have any family in here?" – he asked.

"Here – no. In the place I was born at, yes. I have – or had, I have no idea – two brothers. Well, one actually…" – Shelby glanced at Will. – "It's kinda complicated. I don't know how to explain. I had one brother, eleven years younger than me. Thomas, was his name. One of the two people on the world whom I'd give anything for. The other one was my grandfather from mother's side. As for my second brother… It is rather strange, even to me. He died before he was born, Will. And yet I know how should he look like and what should his name be. Philippe."

"How do you know then?" – Will was looking at Shelby with amazement.

"I saw him in my dream," – she answered and shrugged. – "I've always been giving a big meaning to my dreams, and this one wasn't an exception. I saw him. I was shocked the next day. I guess I'll never forget that. I love Thomas so much. I do not doubt I'd love Philippe too."

"What happened to them all? Your family, I mean."

Shelby smiled softly and lowered her gaze.

"I don't know, Will. I left. I ran away, as far as I could. To another world."

"Another… **_world_**?"

"Aye. Where do you think am I now?"

"You just… went away?"

"Not without paying a price. I gave up everything and everyone I loved there. **_Everything_**. Yet, I consider that losing my grandpa, brother, and all other people I loved, and places my heart was connected to – it is an acceptable and fair price for what I have now. Besides," – Shelby's eyes sparkled. – "If I hadn't come here, I would have never met Jack."

"Your love towards him keeps you prisoner."

Shelby shuddered, turned away from the rail and looked in Will's eyes.

"Only because I **_allow _**it to keep me as one, Will. It was my choice. Don't you think I didn't see him before we've reached that island? I could have commanded to turn the ship away. But I didn't. And here I am. However it was, I know a secret that enables me to see beyond the walls of my… prison."

"Oh? And what would that be?"

Shelby lit another cigarette.

"Bloody hell, it's been **_years_** since I smoked this!" – she exclaimed. – "And more years will pass before I'll let myself have another one after this… The secret, Will? It's damn simple: nothing lasts forever. Even cold November rain."

Will looked confused.

"That's a song," – Shelby explained. – "One of the most beautiful I've ever heard."

"A song?"

"Aye," – she stretched and looked at the green sails.

Few minutes nothing was heard but a sound of rain and whisper of the sea. Then, Will spoke.

"Shelby?"

"Yes, Will?"

"How do you know all things you know?"

She half-closed her eyes, thinking. After shorter pause, she slowly said:

"Experience. Experience makes you wise. You know, so many people in my life were judging me by the way I looked and by my age – _'Too young to say such things!'_;_ 'You should listen to **me**, I'm older!'_, and crap like that… That's just **_so _**wrong. The only thing that matters in the man is what had he passed through, and lessons he learned from that. Now, of course, there are people near whom the worlds may collide, and they won't give a damn. And there are people who know how to see and how to listen. The one from the first group can be five or fifty – he'll be as dumb as a rock anyway. Those from the second group, they are important. Every man has a huge potential within. But only rare man actually realizes that, and develops his talent. I honestly hope I've achieved the certain level of learning how to see and listen. Yet still I have hell of a lot to learn and try to understand."

"Understand what?"

"Many things. For example, it was always the biggest puzzle to me – until what measure can humans' stupidity go."

"And?"

"And what? With the ages I've discovered it doesn't **_have _**no measure, limits or borders. Which I find rather sad."

Will smirked. Shelby returned a grin and gestured towards the sky.

"The rain will stop soon. Not for a long time though. I'd better be going. There are lots of things to take care about before we reach Tortuga."


	3. Memories, my memories

**_Disclaimer:_** _Everything recognizable from "Pirates of the Caribbean" movies does not belong to me._

* * *

_****__**Chapter Two: "Memories, my memories, how long can you stay to hunt my days?"**_

* * *

Tortuga, or officially, Île de la Tortue, after the French takeover, was an island off the northwest coast of Haiti, and by the time this story takes place in, it was the only free port remained in Caribbean, where the pirates and other miscreants were more-less safe from Royal Navy and the dreaded EITC, meaning Lord Beckett.

As always, the real action and drinking on the island started with the nightfall. Rum was flowing like a river, usual sounds of saloon fighting, shooting and swearing were heard all around. Old and young wenches with too much make-up were standing on corners of random buildings, winking to almost every passer-by.

The _Lonely Wanderer _was dignifiedly swinging on the water near the shore, its sails furled. Two boats that came from it were tied to the dock. Northern wind blew and the night was quite cold. Shelby and Jack were both wrapped tightly in their coats, as they were walking towards the _"Hempen Jig"_, the tavern Shelby's crew stayed in. Joshamee Gibbs and the rest of Jack's crew were on the _Wanderer_, doing small repairs and preparing the ship for possible battle.

Inside the _"Hempen Jig"_ was a lot more peaceful than in other taverns, mostly because of Shelby's crew. Shelby was very respected and valued in Tortuga. She was well known for delivering the best rum that could be found in the world, and selling it for an acceptable price. Basically, she was the main source of profits for most tavern and saloon owners in Tortuga, so that many of them even offered her a free accommodation, knowing it'll repay to them when she'll deliver another party of rum. Her crew members were all sitting around tables, drinking and laughing. When she came in, they all got up to greet her.

"Good evening, gents," – she said to them. – "I hope you've had enough of fun and rest, 'cause we have a hard work expecting us. Patrick!"

The large black man approached her, taking off his hat. He was one of slaves whom Shelby freed three years ago, while plundering an English vessel that turned out to be delivering slaves from Africa. He was one of several former slaves who were willing to stay on her ship.

"Aye, Captain?"

Shelby handed him a piece of paper. Apart of other things, she was known for having the only pirate crew in Caribbean, in which almost every member knew to read and write.

"These are the things you have to buy. Mostly this is a list of ammunition for our guns and pistols, but also couple of another supplies. Did you sell the rum?"

"Aye. We'll have enough money for everything we need. But…" – Patrick hesitated.

"Yes?" – Shelby encouraged him.

"Are we going to fight? I mean you've never had such big order of weapon before, Cap'n McQueen."

Shelby looked at him, biting her lip and tilted her head.

"I'm not gonna lie to you," – she said, speaking to the whole crew. – "We are indeed going to fight, or at least it might occur that we'll have to fight. I do not have guarantees you'll all return alive from this adventure. And I am not going to force any of you to come along without your agreement. But I need as many men as possible."

Patrick considered her words for a few moments, and then nodded.

"I will come along, even if no one else will. You saved me a terrible fate and never forced me to do anything against my will. You've always treated us all not as your subjects, but as your equal. We've all got an equal share of every our plunder, too."

Other members of her crew were listening to this talk, and all murmured their approval to Patrick's words.

"I think I'll be speaking in the name of us all, saying that we're all going with you this time," – said another crew member.

"Aye!" – exclaimed they all.

Shelby smiled slightly.

"Is this have something to do with 'im?" – another man suddenly asked, pointing at Jack, who was standing near Shelby all the time, staring at the ceiling, drawn in his own thoughts.

"Why?" – Shelby sharply turned her head in his direction.

"The fact I'm ready to give up me life for ye, don't mean I am willing to do the same for someone else!"

The crew was watching her, expecting an answer. Jack was now looking at her too. Shelby sighed.

"Yes, Bertram, this does indeed have something to do with Captain Sparrow," – she said calmly. – "With him, and with us all. The East India Trading Company has a certain item in her possession, that will allow those bastards to control all waters not only on Caribbean, but on the whole world. I think there is no need to explain what will that mean to us, pirates."

The faces of Shelby's crewmen changed in one second from curiosity and slight disdain to pure horror and disgust. Bertram narrowed his eyes.

"Is that truth?" – he asked suspiciously.

Patrick was about to say something, but then Jack stepped forward, leaning closer to the man and meeting his stubborn gaze.

"I tell you what, mate. Has this woman **_ever_** given you a reason not to trust her? Has she **_ever_** done something that wasn't serving your best interests? You question her honour one more time and I shall personally kill you, mate. I might seem miserable to you now, that I've lost my ship and most of my crew, but I **_still_** am Captain Jack Sparrow. Savvy?"

After few moments, Bertram lowered his head.

"Aye, sir."

"Goody!" – Jack smiled and clapped his hands. – "Waiter! Drinks all around!" – he cried happily.

"I suppose that one goes on my account?" – Shelby arched her eyebrow.

Jack stopped grinning and glanced at her.

"Do you have anything against that, love?" – he asked innocently.

Shelby rolled her eyes.

"I hope you do realize how bloody lucky you are that I love you, sugar."

"Am I?" – Jack pretended to be amazed, widening his dark eyes.

Shelby folded her hands, giving him a cunning and mischievous look. Jack came to her back and leaned his chin on her shoulder.

"What do you say we turn to bees and quietly buzz off here, while your men are busy studying the taste and quality of their rum?"

Shelby turned to him and entwined her hands around his neck.

"That would be your brightest idea for this evening… Captain Sparrow," – she said.

Jack's golden teeth gleamed dully in candlelight, as he took her hand and led her upstairs in tavern's room.

* * *

The sky above Tortuga met the new day covered with dark clouds that were not just grey, but almost black and ominous. Thunderbolts and lightning flashed every second and the cold wind blew. Jack and Shelby were still sleeping in their room. The crew knew they aren't leaving today, so nobody came to wake them. Jack's hand was resting on Shelby's waist and he was smiling in his sleep. Shelby's hair was scattered on the pillow, like millions of golden threads.

Jack was the first to wake up. He yawned, stretched, and then carefully got out of bed, not waking Shelby. He came to the window and peered outside. The landscape was rather depressing. Streets were empty, save for one or two old men who were either dead or just too drunk to feel coldness and rain falling down on them. The _Lonely Wanderer_ was swinging on the waves, and Jack could see tiny figures of sailors on it, running across the deck from time to time, appearing and disappearing in hatches.

Jack sighed and lowered his head. He missed the _Black Pearl_. This was the third time he lost his ship, but never the situation seemed more hopeless to him. It wasn't a lack of faith in Shelby – Heavens forbid, no! If there was anyone on the world whom he believed to, it was she. It's just that he was afraid she doesn't have enough power to force Jones to raise the _Pearl _from the depths again. And nobody else can do that but him. Jack remembered all too well, how it was the first time. He would probably bear that memory until the day he'd die.

Cutler Beckett.

Jack's lips jerked in disgust at the thought of that name.

Cutler-**_goddamn_**-Beckett.

He wasn't Lord back then, thirteen years ago. Yet he already was one of the top men in East India Trading Company. He had an eternal ambition to climb the highest he can on the social hierarchy. And he didn't care about how is he going to achieve that. Anything and anyone who would stand on his way were bound to be crushed. Any man who'd question his authority was condemned. And Jack appeared to be one of those poor souls who somehow managed to anger said "noble man"…

Jack was twenty years old when he became the Captain of cargo vessel, the _Wicked Wench_ – that was the name of the _Pearl _at that time. He was working for EITC, particularly for Beckett, always doing some odd jobs for him, never giving him a reason for any criticism. Until that one day so many years ago.

Beckett ordered Jack to go to Africa, pick up some valuable cargo in there and transport it to West Indies, that is, Caribbean. Jack went to Africa and picked up the cargo. And some days later he went to check what exactly was that cargo. He was deeply shocked to see that the "cargo" was actually slaves! Jack being Jack, hated any form of incarceration, or forcing people to do something against their will. And so he turned the _Wicked Wench_ back to African shores and freed the slaves there.

And that's where everything went wrong.

Jack shuddered at his memories. In his mind he saw his beloved _Wench_ bursting in flames, he heard his own screams – _"Not the Wench! Please, not the Wench!"_; he saw Beckett's smiling face – _"Look, Sparrow. Look **intently**. This is what gets everyone who dares to break my order!"_.

After watching his ship sinking to the depths, Jack was branded as pirate and thrown into jail. While being there, he vowed he'd get his ship back from the bottom of the ocean, even if he had to drag her out with his bare hands. And so he did. He escaped from the prison and actually **_did_** swim to the depths. While in the water, he nearly drowned. But then Davy Jones came along and saved him. It was then that they've made their thirteen years deal: Davy raises the _Wicked Wench_ back to surface, and after thirteen years of Jack's captaincy, Davy returns her back to the depths, and takes Jack's soul to the Locker. Jack, being desperate at the time, agreed. Davy raised the _Wench_, Jack changed her name, and began to earn his infamous reputation.

And then, after two years of his renewed captaincy, Barbossa came up. And here it goes again. No flames this time, but maybe it was even worse for Jack – watching helplessly how that bastard sails away on his ship. **_Ten years_** were lost for him. Full ten years he hasn't seen his _Pearl_. And of course, he was nearly jumping from joy when he got her back.

Only to lose her again. Will this time be forever? He didn't know. He didn't **_want_** to know. He clenched his fists and drew a sharp breath. He will not give up. He never did, and he won't do it now. He **_will_** get his ship back. After all, he is Captain Jack Sparrow. Savvy, mates?

Shelby stirred in the bed. She turned on the back and wrapped herself in the blanket. Jack relaxed his hands. His face softened, as he was looking at her. He had many lovers during his life. Scarlet, Giselle and Tia Dalma were only few. But Shelby was the one he truly loved. She, unlike other women, never even spoke about marriage or settling down and making a family, although they did have a son.

His name was Albert Sparrow, and he was six years old at the time. He lived with Shelby's good friends, in New Orleans. Jack and Shelby often came there to visit him, but not one of them were willing to give up their piracy to settle down somewhere. That's not to say they didn't love Albert – they adored him, and always brought him presents, and told him stories about their adventures. They came to him whenever they could. He loved them both very much, too.

All in all, Shelby understood that Jack is a bird, and birds need to fly. They need freedom, at least from time to time. So, she always let him go, whenever he felt like it. She also had her share of fun, while doing her own jobs. But in the end, she and Jack always came back to each other.

Jack smiled slightly and started to dress. Judging by the weather, this will be one of the rare days when he and Shelby will be able to relax and do whatever they want to. Jack thought it won't do harm if he'll prepare himself for fun by having one or two cups of rum and eating something.

* * *

Jack was sitting in Shelby's cabin on the _Wanderer_, studying the maps of Port Royal and its surroundings, when someone knocked at the door.

"Yes?" – he said, not raising his head from the maps.

Someone came in and hesitantly approached Jack's table.

"Captain Sparrow?" – a female voice quietly said.

Jack raised his eyebrows in surprise, realizing it was Elizabeth. She stood above him, looking on her shoes with that both stubborn and insecure expression on her face.

"Ah, Miss Swann," – said Jack, leaning on chair's back and folded his arms.

Elizabeth shuddered at coldness in pirate's voice. Her eyes darkened. By saying "Miss Swann" instead of usual "Elizabeth" or even "Lizzy", Jack accentuated the distance between them. Elizabeth turned her gaze aside.

"I came to apologize, Jack."

"I thought you said you were not sorry."

She blushed.

"I know, but I…"

Jack got up from the chair and stepped closer to the girl.

"I do not need your excuses," – he interrupted. – "In fact, I've been quite busy in here, in case you haven't noticed," – he gestured on the maps scattered all over the table.

"Why are you so cold with me?" – tears started to form in Elizabeth's eyes. – "Why don't you want to understand? That was the only way!"

Jack smiled.

"Pirates, eh?" – then he sat back on the chair and turned his attention to the maps again. – "Have a nice day, Miss Swann."

Elizabeth was about to say something, but instead of doing so, she just ran out of the cabin. Jack stretched and rubbed his eyes. He felt some strange sadistic satisfaction. He didn't mean to keep his voice so cold while talking to Elizabeth, but now that he did, he didn't regret about that. He moved a lock of hair off his face and concentrated on maps. Just as he started to draw their course and measure the distance with the compasses, someone knocked at the door again.

"Bugger!" – Jack swore in agitation, and dropped the compasses. – "Come in, and this one better be important!"

Will's head peered in.

"Am I interrupting you?"

Jack groaned. Almost all his previous talks to Will finished either with a sword fight, or one of them knocked unconscious. Jack sighed and looked at the boy.

"You know, William, you are really unique person in a way – you **_always_** fail to pick an opportune moment to do something, whether it was just need to talk with people, or rescuing a beautiful lady from a bunch of scallywags," – he remarked.

Will frowned, trying to make sense out of Jack's words. Jack waved off his hand.

"Never mind, mate. What do you want?"

Will leaned on the bulkhead and folded his arms.

"I would like to learn your plan of action after you get to Port Royal."

"What for?" – asked Jack casually.

Will hesitated.

"I… Well, I might help you? Somehow. I don't know."

Jack narrowed his eyes cunningly.

"Are you fully turning to piracy, mate?"

"No!" – Will's eyes flashed.

"Just checking!" – Jack reassured him, raising his hands in front of him.

"So what are you going to do?" – Will didn't let Jack to go off on a tangent.

Jack got up and started to walk across the cabin.

"I am not sure," – he admitted eventually.

"What do you mean you're not sure?" – asked William, spinning his knife between his fingers.

He was spinning it completely instinctively, not even realizing he was actually doing that. Jack stopped walking and looked through the window on the deck. Mr. Gibbs and others were there, working with sails, turning the sheet to the wind. Pintel and Ragetti were scrubbing the deck. Marty was in crow's nest, looking in spyglass over horizon.

"Shelby saved me from the Kraken the last second, Will," – Jack said softly. – "Since I've already accepted the fact I'd be dead, I didn't think of some plan for 'later', because I was sure there won't **_be _**any 'later'. Savvy? So now I'm only doing what Shell tells me to. I **_think _**she has some plan, but I do not know details yet. She promised we'd talk about it today," – Jack turned away from the window and looked at Will. – "Now that I've told you what I know, at least this time don't point your sword, or knife, or whatever else you can think of at my throat. That little habit of yours is becoming quite annoying, mate."

Will smirked slightly.

"That depends on were you telling me the truth this time," – he said.

Jack smiled.

"I've told this already – I'm telling the truth quite a lot. It's just that people never believe me, Heaven knows why!"

Will laughed, but quickly became serious again.

"I still want to free my father, Jack."

The pirate nodded tiredly.

"I know that, mate. I know. Bootstrap was my friend. Do you really think that means nothing to me? I **_am_** a pirate – but that doesn't mean I don't have feelings, or that I can't be loyal to someone, savvy?"

Will narrowed his eyes and drifted away in his thoughts. Then he nodded.

"All right, Jack. You can count on me at this one."

Jack grinned.

"Great! Would you like to have some rum?" – he offered Will half-full bottle from the table.

Will took a sip, and then coughed, his eyes watered.

"And you actually **_like _**this?" – he wheezed. – "And Shelby too?"

"Why wouldn't she?"

"She's a **_woman_**!"

"Wrong!" – Jack raised his index finger. – "She is a **_pirate_**-woman, mate! Take another sip – you'll see, it'll taste better. There is hope for you yet," – he remarked, after Will poured himself full cup of rum and drank it almost at once.

_"Take it like a man."_

* * *

Elizabeth stood at the bow, looking at the water. She felt herself really miserable. Jack and Shelby didn't want talk to her, and even Will seemed to become colder. She suspected he might has witnessed that kiss with Jack… but then why does he talk to Jack, and even helps him whenever possible? Ever since they left Tia Dalma's home, he worked two watches on ship instead of one, he did all small work at his free time… Anything, just to get back in his hammock completely exhausted, so that he falls asleep the moment he takes his boots off.

Elizabeth turned around, her gaze falling on Shelby's figure at the helm. That woman really loved to be there, leading her ship. Only occasionally she would let someone else of the crew to be at helm. Jack was nowhere to be seen. Elizabeth's face darkened, as she thought he is probably with Will, and they both are drinking. Will was turning into a real pirate, despite all his efforts not to become one. Elizabeth hanged her head, looking at the sea surface again.

Wind was passing through her hair, making sails rustle, as if they were telling some story. Despite her sadness, she couldn't help, but turn her attention at the fact how fast the _Lonely Wanderer _was. While being on board of the _Black Pearl_ she thought she was going faster than any ship she's been on before. But the _Wanderer_… It wasn't sailing – it was flying! Elizabeth closed her eyes, allowing the wind to caress her face, along with the sea spray. She nearly jumped, as someone landed a hand on her shoulder.

"Move, please."

It was Shelby. She made Elizabeth move aside and peered over the rail into the depths, as if looking for something.

"What is it?" – asked Elizabeth, being scared a bit.

She kept imagining how the Kraken suddenly jumps out of water and pulls them all down to "see the Old Hob". Shelby remained staring in the water for a few minutes, and then turned away from the rail and stretched.

"I thought I saw a shadow under water."

"The Kraken?" – Elizabeth exclaimed.

Those crew members who were near them stopped working and looked at them in horror. Shelby made an irritated face and shook her head.

"Of course not!" – she said.

The crew got back to work. Shelby lowered her voice and proceeded:

"I reckon it is the _Flying Dutchman_."

Elizabeth's eyes widened.

"And you are so calm about it?"

"Would you **_please_** speak a little more quiet, Miss 'So-ready-to-be-married'? I do not tend to wrangle with my crew! I barely convinced them to go on this little trip of ours!" – Shelby hissed.

But Elizabeth wasn't listening to her. She kept staring in Shelby's face, her mouth opened.

"How do you know?" – she wondered.

"Pardon me?"

"How do you know what did I say to Jack if you weren't on the ship then?"

Shelby's lips widened in a glorious grin that made her face look like a demon's.

"Are you sure I wasn't there?" – she asked her slyly.

Elizabeth was catching her breath like a fish out of water.

"You… you **_couldn't _**be there!"

Shelby leaned closer to the girl.

"Real witches are rare nowadays. But when they **_do_** have power, then it's formidable one," – she whispered in Elizabeth's ear. – "Do not underestimate me. That could be… a lethal mistake. I'm not Jack, who hates killing. I'm the one about whom it is said '_She can kill with a smile_'. Savvy?"

Elizabeth recoiled from the woman, face twisted in fear, and ran away, disappearing in the hatch faster than rum from Mr. Gibbs' bottle. Shelby smirked and went aft. She told Mr. Gibbs, who was at the helm, the side from which they supposed to come to Port Royal and precised couple of details.

After that she went to her cabin, only to find Jack and Will dead drunk, Jack sleeping on her bed and Will on the floor. She raised her hands to the sky in surrender, as if asking _"What have I done to deserve this?"_. Then she tried to move Jack and free her a little space on the bed, but he was too heavy for her. Eventually, she just waved off her hand, grabbed her pillow and blanket (Jack swore in his sleep at this, but didn't move), wrapped herself in it and lay on the table, which was fortunately big enough to fit her. Tomorrow would be a hard day, and even harder night. She calculated they would reach Port Royal between five and seven on the afternoon. And then they'll have to be **_really _**good at improvisation. Shelby never admitted nor to Jack or to her crew, that she didn't have any particular plan for getting Jones' heart back.


	4. Plans and calculations

**_Disclaimer:_** _Everything recognizable from "Pirates of the Caribbean" movies does not belong to me._

* * *

_****__****__**Chapter Three: Plans and calculations**_

* * *

The evening on the _Wanderer_ was rather exciting one. After Will woke up, Shelby pushed him out of cabin and tried to wake Jack. However, all of her efforts were in vain. Jack was happily snoring, not caring about the real world craving for his presence. Shelby shuddered at the thought of how much rum was needed to knock him out so thoroughly.

"I am deeply sorry to admit this, love, but this is requiring drastic measures," – she said to sleeping Jack and went to her bathroom.

She returned with a bucket of ice-cold water and emptied it over Jack. There is really no need to describe the following course of happenings. All that can be said is that not only Shelby, but the rest of the crew too, were able to learn an exorbitant amount of new curse words and all possible variations of old ones. Most of the crew gathered around the windows and were enjoying the show.

Jack was wet, cold and furious. He was gesticulating wildly, yelling at the woman in front of him. Shelby had listened all Jack's got to say with due respect, then nodded calmly and threw the empty bucket to the pirate.

"Put it where it belongs, wipe yourself and then come back here to talk," – she ordered and raised her hand, preventing Jack from objection. – "Don't you even **_dare _**to say more! As far as I remember, this is **_my _**bloody ship, and you will follow **_my _**bloody rules while being on board of **_my _**bloody ship! **_Off you go_**!"

The last line she shouted so loud that the crew jerked back from windows. Gibbs choked, taking a sip from his beloved flask and reddened more than ripe tomato, trying to damp down his coughing. Jack's eyes darkened ominously, but he obeyed. Shelby turned around to sit and then noticed her crew. She raised her eyebrows.

"Problems, gentlemen?"

Her sweet tone didn't fool pirates. Their grins and smiles faded, turning to differently leveled scared expressions, and they've immediately got back to work. Shelby sat down and suddenly laughed. Seeing Jack return with pouted grimace only increased her laughter. Jack threw himself on the chair next to Shelby and folded his arms, looking aside.

"Don't see what's so funny," – he remarked sourly.

Shelby smiled sweetly.

"Oh, but I do!" – she made her best to become serious again. – "Look, I tried to wake you, but you didn't respond! What was I supposed to do?"

"I don't know… Maybe, lets say… like… **_wait 'till I wake up by my own will_**?" – Jack yelled, glaring at her.

"That was **_not _**an option," – Shelby cut off. – "It would take you too long to wake up. And we're out of time."

Jack's face softened, and his eyes filled with worry.

"Out of time?"

"We're closing to Port Royal. We need to figure out what are we going to do once we're there."

"Oh."

"We're taking a longer trip, so that we come to the town from southern side. I hope we won't be noticed before we get too close."

There was a longer pause, during which only the shouts of pirates outside the cabin were heard. Finally, Shelby continued.

"My plan is this: when we come to Port Royal with the nightfall, I cover the _Wanderer _and surroundings with the thick mist. My crew blasts the Jesus out of town with cannons to create a needed distraction, and then all marines will hurry to shore to return fire. You and I at the same time are going ashore in the boat, but from a different side of the town, away from harbour. Then we sneak into Beckett's office, grab the heart, return to the _Wanderer _and disappear into the night."

Jack's eyes widened.

"Are you mad?" – he whispered in horror.

Shelby frowned.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" – Jack jumped off the chair and raised his hands to the sky. – "She'll kill half of the town's civilians, destroy the whole port and she asks me what's wrong!"

Shelby's eyes flashed with anger. She stood up too and slapped her hands on her hips.

"And what plan do **_you _**have for that matter, **_Captain _**Sparrow?"

The two captains were glaring at each other while Will, Gibbs, Jason Hawks and Marty gathered below the window, peering inside and eavesdropping. Jason nodded towards Shelby.

"She's fearsome when she's angry, isn't she?"

The rest of the gang nodded.

"What **_is _**it with Jack and women, that they can't co-exist without Jack getting slapped, or in this case, bathed?" – Will wondered.

Jason smiled and passed through his long dark hair with his hand.

"I don't think it's ol' Jacky's fault this time. Shell is very impatient person. She can't stand if something does not go according to her rules. I remember…"

"You can remember at other place, 'grandpa'. I suggest for you all to get out of 'ere before you get into **_real _**trouble, mates!" – Eddie interrupted his friend from behind.

Sailors gasped and jumped to their feet. Eddie shrugged with somewhat guilty expression.

"Come on, back to work. Unless you want to kiss the wooden lady, of course!" – he finished with a brilliant smile.

"I thought **_I _**am the first mate here," – Jason remarked.

"Things change," – Eddie flashed him a grin and clapped his back.

Jason smirked and elbowed him in ribs.

Meanwhile, the situation in the cabin seemed to soften a bit. Shelby relaxed her hands and hanged her head. She turned away from Jack and started to mess with the jewels in her little golden locker.

"I am sorry, Jack," – she said softly. – "I can be harsh at times. But the whole town will be swamped with Navy officers and soldiers. I simply do not see the other way of getting them out of our way."

Jack tilted his head and narrowed his eyes in that clever, calculating way he always did.

"How about this, love? – We keep the _Wanderer _hidden, along with the crew. Only you and I are going ashore. We sneak in that scurvy swab's office, find Jones' heart and disappear like shadows at sunset. Savvy?"

"And what if he is in the office?" – Shelby objected.

Jack was about to shrug, when his eyes suddenly flashed and he pointed his ringed finger at her.

"I know! I know!" – he shouted, like a schoolboy who is eager to answer his teacher's question.

"I know many things too, Captain Sparrow. Would you be so kind and specify what **_exactly _**do you know?"

Jack ignored the venom in Shelby's voice, and kept on smiling.

"Commodore!" – he said.

"Oh, so you plan to take Jones' heart by changing your title?"

Jack stopped grinning and looked at Shelby with amazement.

"What's wrong with you today?"

Shelby smirked.

"Absolutely nothing. Don't you see that I'm just making fun of you?"

"Oh… Oh! Why?" – Jack sounded deeply offended.

"Just for the heck of it, mate."

"Stop imitating me, it's annoying."

"Ah, can't help myself, love," – Shelby smiled innocently, and then got serious again. – "Anyway, you were talking about changing your title?"

"**_You _**were talking about changing my title," – Jack corrected. – "**_I _**was talking about Commodore Norrington," – his eyes gleamed again. – "He ran while we still were on Isla Cruces. He doesn't know about you being there. In fact, he doesn't know about you at all! Savvy? **_And _**he doesn't know I'm alive. He probably saw nothing of what happened. And he thinks we are dead or too weakened to attack Port Royal. And Beckett is sure he is now the ruler of the ocean. And so he won't keep the town well guarded. He is too self-assured."

Shelby's lips drew back in a large smile.

"Fabulous," – she said. – "It appears in the end that we do have a little bit of… leverage, eh?"

"So it would seem, beauty."

"Alright then. I will go along with this plan of yours. The _Wanderer _will be hidden, and we're going to sneak in his office…" – she halted and knit her brows. – "This sounds too raw, doesn't it?"

"Well, it's better than destroying the town, love!" – Jack defended himself. – "I don't want to become the second Barbossa. Savvy?"


	5. Murphy's Law

**_Disclaimer:_** _Everything recognizable from "Pirates of the Caribbean" movies does not belong to me._

* * *

_****__****__****__**Chapter Four: "Everything that can go wrong, will."**_

* * *

_Thud._

"I guess that means we've finally reached the land!" – Jack let go the oars and stretched.

"Either that or we have somehow turned around and hit the _Wanderer_," – Shelby remarked absently, looking behind her, at the sea.

Jack looked around him.

"You've done your job way too good, love."

"I know. So good I can't see a bottle of rum in front of me own nose. Duh."

Jack laughed and jumped out of the boat. Shelby followed. They tied the boat to the closest root of a tree and went towards the town.

The whole Port Royal, particularly docks and the sea close to them, was covered with thick mist. The _Lonely Wanderer _supposed to be floating somewhere by the shore hiding from Navy ships, but the minute they put a distance between it and themselves, nor Shelby or Jack could see even its silhouette in the mist.

The air was wet, wind didn't blow, and it was terribly stuffy. It was a late night, and the town was sleeping, save for the guards at the docks. Jack and Shelby were quietly walking through the city, trying to figure the needed direction in the fog.

"So what are we going to do once we're in Becky's office?" – Shelby asked, moving wet locks of hair off her face.

Jack smirked.

"That's the easiest part, love. We have to get **_in_** the office first. Now, **_that_**'s the trick. Savvy?"

"Well, what is your plan for getting in?" – the woman asked impatiently. – "And don't forget, mine was better!" – she added, pointing her index finger at Jack.

He snorted, she "hmphed", and they continued their way.

Behind them, someone's face peered out of the corner. Mr. Mercer smirked with disdain and gave a sign for marines to follow.

"Is it time, sir?" – one of them asked.

"Not yet, Mister Jules. Let them come closer. The pirate might be nothing but a drunken rascal, but that woman is more careful. She might sense the trap. We shouldn't underestimate them."

* * *

"Eddie, stop walking in circles. You'll get dizzy."

Jason watched his friend walking around the helm restlessly. He and Will were playing cards, not being into the game too much though. Their minds were on the shore, with their Captains. The rest of Shelby's crew gathered below the deck. They didn't sleep but they needed something to kill the time with, and so most of them were drinking or playing cards too.

Eddie kept on walking, not paying attention on Jason's words. The youngest of Shelby's crewmen, and with the appearance of a beautiful prince from fairy tale, he was also the most emotional and vulnerable of them. He was a man easy to hurt and upset, which he was usually hiding behind his humor. Jason sighed and got up from the barrel he was sitting at.

"I'm going into crow's nest. The fog is not that thick up there. Maybe I'll see something interesting going on in the town."

"Pray you don't," – Will said. – "That would mean Jack got screwed. As usual."

Jason smirked, clapped Will on his shoulder and went away. Eddie abruptly stopped walking and threw himself into Jason's chair.

"Why are you worrying so much?" – Will asked him. – "Don't tell me you doubt Shelby. From what I've learned about her, she is the one that can be trusted, from all the pirates."

Eddie looked at him.

"Something's wrong. I don't like this feeling. And Shelby didn't tell us everything."

Will narrowed his eyes and leaned forward.

"Didn't tell you about what?"

Eddie hesitated.

"I don't know. But I can recognize when someone's trying to hide something from me. I wish they come back already."

Will turned his gaze towards the land with concern in his dark eyes.

_"Yeah, I wish they are back already."_

* * *

Shelby never knew what exactly went wrong that night. All she could remember was that at one moment they were nearly in Beckett's office, she was about to open the door that led inside it, and the next moment Jack and she were running through the halls and then through the garden, being chased by every single soldier that happened to be in Port Royal, as it seemed.

They escaped through the door and continued to run down some street. Nobody was outside at this hour. Only soldiers' footsteps were heard behind them.

Beckett knew. Somehow he found out they were coming. Shelby was sure he didn't know where the _Lonely Wanderer_ was, but nonetheless, she and Jack were expected in Port Royal. The moment they've stepped onto the land they fell in trap, which was now tightening around them. Shelby could only guess what was the reason for this. Beckett has apparently learned how to use Jones' heart, and he made Davy Jones tell him what happened. She was now sure that she really saw the _Flying Dutchman_ underwater, going after them.

They turned again, in some narrower street, hoping they'd hide somewhere, but the noise of soldiers' steps was not disappearing. Worse, it was drawing near.

"We're screwed, love," – breathed Jack, looking worriedly behind his shoulder.

"I know," – Shelby replied, speeding up.

Bloody Mercer and his soldiers were getting onto them. Jack turned his head forward again and almost hit high stoned wall that seemed to emerge out of nowhere.

"Hurry!" – Shelby commanded.

"It's too high!"

"I'll push you up. Get the hell outta here and warn my crew!"

"No way! I ain't leaving you!"

Shelby's eyes flashed.

"You **_have _**to. If Beckett catches you, you're dead. I have a chance."

"A **_chance_**? That's ridiculous!"

"Jack, GO! Please! For me."

Reluctantly, he obeyed. Once he was on the top of the wall the pirate looked down at the woman. His eyes were even darker than usual, but his gaze was resolute.

"I'll get you out."

Shelby nodded.

"I know," – she said firmly. – "I believe in you. Now go."

Jack jumped to the other side. Angry voices of marines sounded closer with every second. Shelby looked up the wall. She tried to jump and reach the top, but it was too high. It was even to high to pull someone up if you're atop of it – that was the reason Jack couldn't do so.

"Came out for an evening walk, have you?" – a mocking voice suddenly came from behind.

Slowly, very slowly, Shelby turned around, her hands resting on the cold grey wall's stone. It seemed that entire Royal Navy was out there, all swords, muskets and pistols aimed for her. Mr. Mercer was standing in front of them, grinning widely. Shelby, being who she was, returned the grin and calmly spoke, imitating Jack's slur speech:

"Couldn't resist this moonlight, mate."

Mr. Mercer smirked. He knew she was faking this carelessness.

"Seems that your dear Sparrow... flew away?" – he smirked again with opened sarcasm.

Shelby looked right in his eyes.

"If he did, he must have had a good reason."

"Oh really? Ah, what a shame. That pirates' Code of yours does you more harm than good, the way things look. Gillette!"

Lieutenant Gillette stepped out of the row of soldiers. Mr. Mercer motioned towards the girl.

"Take her straight to Lord Beckett's office."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

On the other side of the wall Jack got up, raised his hat from the ground and swore with all his might, shaking off sand and dust. He was already planning how to set Shelby free. If there would be hanging – and he didn't doubt for a second it wouldn't be – it will be arranged for the dawn. Enough time. Hopefully.

"If you do something to her, bastard," – he whispered, thinking about Beckett and clutching his fists. – "If you only touch her…"

He hoped that Shelby was right and that Beckett didn't have anything **_really _**serious against her. Under "really serious" he meant something that slimy worm in white wig could consider as a threat to his authority or social status. If he charges Shelby with piracy only (and smuggling, and stealing, and sailing under false colours, and pilfering, etc., etc.…), she does have a chance. Should it be something more than common piracy though… then execution might not wait 'till the dawn… and might not be just hanging.

Jack shuddered and made his way to the place the boat was tied at as quickly as he could. He sneaked into it and quietly headed towards the _Wanderer_.


	6. A brush with EITC

**_Disclaimer:_** _Everything recognizable from "Pirates of the Caribbean" movies does not belong to me._

* * *

_****__****__****__****__**Chapter Five: "Had a brush with the East India Trading Company, did we, pirate?"**_

* * *

Beckett's office was enlightened with candles, and despite the warmth, fire was burning in the fireplace. Beckett himself was there, looking at the flames, holding a glass of wine in his hand. He was, as always, cleaned, well dressed and emotionless. When Gillette and Mercer brought Shelby inside, he didn't even look in their direction.

"Tie her to the chair and leave us," – he commanded, still looking at the fire. – "Stay in front of the door. I do not want to be disturbed."

They did what they were told and after that left the room.

Sitting on the chair as if it was her throne, Shelby was studying Beckett's figure with opened disgust on her face. Eventually, Beckett turned away from the fire and looked in woman's face, smiling like a cat that is holding a mouse in his claws.

"I believe we haven't met before," – he remarked.

Shelby sighed mockingly.

"Like they say, everything that is good doesn't last long, eh?"

Beckett chuckled and put the wine on the table. He sat on its corner and smiled to her.

"No need to be so rude. After all, we both are well-educated civilized people here."

Shelby snorted scornfully.

"I believe you are that famous and only woman Captain of rum runners in these waters?" – he continued. – "We were trying to catch you for so long time…"

"…And you will be trying to do that for the rest of your miserable lives, without success…" – Shelby added, staring at the ceiling with indifferent expression.

Beckett arched his eyebrow.

"Aren't you caught right now?"

Shelby shrugged, as much as she could move being tied.

"That doesn't mean a thing. My crew is still free."

"Not for a long time. I know your ship is near. We'll catch them all. Including your dear Sparrow. My men are searching the town right now."

"So many years have passed, and still you can't let him go," – Shelby looked at Beckett with honest amazement. – "**_Why _**on Earth, don't you let him be? Haven't you taken enough from him?"

Beckett's face darkened.

"What do **_you _**know about that?"

"More than you think."

"Oh really?"

"Oh yeah."

"What did you want in here?"

"Pardon me?"

Beckett leaned closer to the woman.

"What were you and Sparrow searching?" – he hissed.

Shelby shook her head and laughed, making Beckett's eyes widen in surprise.

"How stupid can you be, to think I am going to tell you anything about that? Especially considering the fact you already know the answer, Becky."

Cutler Beckett smiled, got off the table and walked to the fireplace. From the deepest heath he pulled out something. The brand shaped as the letter P.

* * *

"There it is! They're coming back!" – Jason shouted from crow's nest.

Eddie, Will, and all the crewmembers that were on deck gathered in front of the rail, peering into the fog, trying to locate the boat. They didn't see a thing. Only when they heard a soft thud below they figured the boat was here. They stepped back from the rail. Jack's hat showed up first, and then Jack himself jumped on the deck. He measured them with his dark eyes and without any words fled to Captain's quarters. The crew froze on their places, realizing something is terribly wrong. Jason, Will, Eddie and Gibbs hurried to Shelby's cabin, shouting to others to get back to work and keep an eye on the Navy ships around.

"What the hell is going on?"

"Where's Shell?"

"What happened?"

"What went wrong?"

Jack turned his head from the back window he was staring in, and looked at the four men expecting the answer. Eddie's face was full of suspicion, and so was Will's. Jack closed his eyes for a moment.

"There was a trap set for us," – he said to them quietly. – "Shelby got caught. Now instead of wasting your words, breath, and mind for making names and cursing me, lets rather figure what can we do to get her out. While giving your ideas, consider the fact HMS vessels can attack us at every moment."

The four men struck silent.

"**_How_**?" – Jason finally whispered.

Jack told them what happened.

"So we have the time until the dawn?"

"Aye."

"Unless we get attacked before," – Gibbs added.

"Crap," – Eddie concluded.

* * *

"Oh yes, I know the answer," – Beckett said, holding the brand. – "And that is the reason I will not only kill you, but leave my mark on you first. So you can learn something before you die."

Shelby's eyes widened in horror. She began to shiver, for she remembered as if it happened yesterday, when Jack told her his true biography in a whole. She remembered very well the glimpse of old pain in his eyes, every time he saw that bloody letter on his right arm.

P.

Pirate.

Unlike her, Jack has never had really much choice of becoming a pirate. He was just branded as one, and thrown into jail. And when he escaped, what could he possibly do? Anywhere he would go, he would be caught because of that brand on his arm. If not for that, Beckett would make sure he was caught on the other way. There was nothing Jack could do at that time – without his ship, social status and money... So he had to accept his new way of life. He learned how to be a pirate, and he was one ever since. And he enjoyed being a pirate. But originally, it wasn't his choice.

Shelby, on the other hand, became a pirate by her own decision. She was never caught until she met Jack and her troubles started. Now she was looking at the red brand in Beckett's hand, struggling not to scream. Time for screaming will come when that touches her bare skin. She knew Beckett doesn't have any need for her, unlike for Jack, and so he will kill her without any postponement, if for nothing else, then for his personal satisfaction.

Beckett leaned forward, closing his face to hers. Then he smiled – charmingly, kindly. Like if they were somewhere out on a picnic.

"I see you know what is this for," – he said, gesturing towards the brand with his other hand. – "And I sincerely hope Sparrow described you all details of the process, Miss McQueen."

Shelby's eyes flashed with such hatred that Beckett recoiled from the woman, but quickly recovered and smiled again.

"**_Captain_** McQueen to you, that is," – she corrected him. – "And if you expect me to start begging you not to do it, or spare me, you're wasting your precious time, Lord Becky."

Beckett's face changed its kind expression into pure rage.

"Fine, **_Captain_** McQueen. As you wish."

Without any further ado, he rolled up her right sleeve and pressed the brand onto her skin. Shelby clenched her teeth and drew a sharp breath, but didn't let go a sound_._ Beckett's triumph expression faded, being replaced by bewilderment. Smell of burned flesh filled his nostrils, making his face twist in disgust. Tears of pain were gleaming in Shelby's eyes, but she looked up on him with a glorious smile.

"I told you, you're wasting your time expecting any reaction from me, Becky," – she hissed.

Beckett pressed the hand onto his mouth. The smell of burned meat was driving him mad. He didn't know why though. When he did the same to Sparrow, he enjoyed every second of the process. But this woman… She had something in her appearance that was scaring him, driving him mad. Something inside her, that made him want to scream and run away. He couldn't explain it clearly even to himself. He's never felt something like that before and that fear was deeply troubling him.

"You'll spend this night in jail, and tomorrow morning you will be shot to death," – he stated, trying his best not to throw up his supper. – "May God **_not _**have mercy on your soul, wench!"

After these words he flew out of the room.

"Shot? Without trial first? Aw, ain't that a pity!" – Shelby cried after him, her voice spiced with sarcasm. – "And what happened to the good old hanging? Too old-fashioned?"

She laughed hysterically, tears streaming down her face. She was still laughing when Mr. Mercer and Gillette came in to take her to prison.

* * *

"All right," – Jason sat on Shelby's table and looked at the three men around him. Gibbs went to check if there are HMS ships spotted around. – "We can't get her out directly from prison. It's too well guarded. But we can do that before the hanging. And this time, unfortunately, we won't be able to think about Port's Royal safety, Captain Sparrow," – the man bowed slightly towards Jack. – "This time we **_need_** a distraction to draw the marines out of the fortress, as many as we can. Therefore, we'll have to use the cannons and destroy the docks, and as many their ships as possible for they will surely give the pursuit. We'll try to make our best not to do too much harm to the town itself."

"We can't all go on land," – Eddie remarked.

"I know," – Jason turned to him. – "I thought about that. The six of us will go ashore."

Eddie's eyes flashed with understanding.

"Six of us," – he repeated quietly.

"Aye. Do you concur with that?"

The blond man nodded firmly.

"We owe her that."

"Wait, wait, wait!" – Jack exclaimed. – "What are you talking about? Six who?"

Eddie smiled to the pirate.

"Six men who were with Shelby since the very beginning," – he explained simply. – "Jasey, me, Paul, Tom, Gordie and Pete. We, along with Shell, were original crew of the _Wanderer_."

"And you think you'll success to free her, against the whole Navy?" – Will asked raising his eyebrows.

"We won't need to," – Jason said. – "The whole Royal Navy will be at the docks, trying to return fire and protect their ships. Which is why all of you must stay aboard and take care of that."

"But…" – Jack knit his brows.

"No!" – Jason stated firmly. – "You're not going anywhere! While we're away, you'll be in charge. And should something go wrong – get the _Wanderer _outta here. Shell will find him even if he's on the other side of the world so you don't have to worry about that. Alright?"

Jack frowned.

"I don't like this," – he said. – "Besides, I told her **_I _**am going to get her out."

"Well, we're releasing you that promise," – Eddie shrugged.

"Stay here," – Jason looked at Jack. – "Just… stay."

Jack narrowed his eyes and folded his arms, thinking.

"Alright. Alright. I'll stay here. And I won't do anything stupid. And I will take care of the _Wanderer_. Just get her out of there."

Jason's eyes were filled with something Jack couldn't define. Some knowledge, that was obviously troubling him. As if the first mate knew that his mission is a sort of suicide. Nevertheless, the man nodded.

"We will."

"That's a promise," – Eddie added seriously. – "We will."


	7. Commodore's choice

**_Disclaimer:_** _Everything recognizable from "Pirates of the Caribbean" movies does not belong to me._

* * *

_****__****__****__****__****__**Chapter Six: Commodore's choice**_

* * *

Shelby woke up lying on the floor in prison cell. Her entire body was aching badly, but not nearly as bad as her right arm. She didn't even try to move it because she knew it would just cause her more pain. There were bandages around her arm, a little higher than wrist. They had fresh red spots on them. Shelby frowned.

_"Who could have put them on?"_

She sat on the floor and leaned on the wall, feeling a terrible weakness. She turned her head towards the other prison cell, and just then noticed she was not alone. A group of standard thieves and other scoundrels was looking at her through the bars. It was rather strange, that they were completely quiet, not even trying to get the keys from the poor new dog that replaced the old one, who ended up being a king at cannibals' island. Not such a bad fate for a common dog, that is. Unless it gets eaten, of course… Seeing, that she noticed them, thieves came even closer to the bars. One man, old and filthy, dressed in remains of once white shirt, asked:

"It is truth yer that famous rum runner Captain? McQueen, right?"

Shelby sighed.

"Well, at least I know a bunch of people who are calling me by that name. So, judging by opinion of the most, I suppose I **_am _**Captain McQueen. You never know, though," – she chuckled.

While the man was trying to make sense out of her words, Shelby got up and came to the window. The fog has gone and the dawn was breaking, the sky being wrapped in amazing colours. Blue, orange, red and yellow – they were so fresh and bright, Shelby felt as if she's never seen something like that before.

_"Should this be my last sunrise,"_ – she thought with a smile. – _"It's not that bad. In fact, it's the best I could wish for!"_

She turned her gaze to the shore, and her smile disappeared immediately. There was an unusually hurried movement down on the docks. Two ships were already sailing not so far from shore, the third one was being prepared to sail. Apparently they were sent to find the _Lonely Wanderer_. Water was filled with golden spots, reflecting sunlight. Shelby examined horizon and surroundings, searching for the spot her ship might be on. It was nowhere in sight, and judging by the fact HMS vessels were only preparing to sail, she concluded that the _Wanderer _was still free and unnoticed. But where? And how long will they success to keep it hidden? She narrowed her eyes in thought, and then glanced on the town itself. Port Royal led its everyday life. Stores were opening, several carriages on the main square were filled with fruits and vegetables and their owners were ready to begin the sale. Everything was calm and serene.

_"Freedom, eh?" _– she thought and smirked darkly.

"How the 'ell did ye get caught?"

Shelby turned away from the window only to find that other prisoners are still staring at her. Her face let go a slight grimace of dismay, but she quickly pulled her usual indifferent mask on.

"Nobody is flawless, mate," – she replied shrugging.

Then she heard someone's footsteps down the hall. Thieves jumped away from the bars, pretending they were not paying attention at her. A man approached Shelby's cell. She couldn't recognize him, because she's never met him before. We, however, do know who he was. Former Commodore Norrington. **_Admiral _**at the moment. He was promoted after he gave Beckett the heart of Davy Jones. He was alone, looking at the woman through the bars with somewhat curious expression.

"Another victim of Sparrow's plans, I presume?" – he asked her.

Shelby's eyes flashed with anger.

"Do not meddle in things you don't know."

She expected some sarcastic answer, but to her surprise, Norrington raised his hands in front of him and shook his head.

"I didn't mean to offend you. I'm only asking."

Shelby came closer to the bars, looking in his eyes.

"I suppose you are that infamous Commodore, James Norrington?"

"It's Admiral now," – he corrected, sounding as if he is embarrassed.

Shelby smiled slightly.

"Ah, yes. Full pardon, employment under the EITC, plus promotion… How could one resist? I've never met you before, mate, but I was deeply sure you are a better man. But you are just as same as others. I thought it doesn't matter where you are – whether in some fancy house, cleaned, rich and respected in high class of society, or in Tortugan tavern, dirty and miserable, taking orders from pirates… I thought it is only important whom you are from inside. What kind of man are you. I thought you would keep your honour and dignity even scrubbin' the deck of Jack's ship. I see now I was wrong. You are much weaker than I thought you are. My mistake."

Norrington's eyes widened, as he was looking at her with amazement.

"How can you say such things? How can you **_know_** such things? I… I did what I had to! He is a **_pirate_**! He is an outlaw!"

"And a good man."

"Who left you here to die?"

"He'll come."

"And if not?"

"He will."

"Really?"

"I trust him."

"Then you're condemned."

"So be it. It was my choice, from the very beginning."

James turned his gaze aside.

"You are crazy," – he said softly. – "To give up your life, your ship, yourself… for what? Love? Ridiculous!"

Shelby narrowed her eyes and leaned on the bars, nearly touching Norrington's face with hers.

"You didn't think so when you allowed Jack escape the gallows, and let Will to take your beloved from you, did you… James? What was it then, that made you change into… this?"

Norrington jerked back from the bars.

"'This'?" – he repeated.

"You are not a noble man you once were anymore. You've become nothing but Beckett's puppet. And mark my words: once he won't need you anymore, you'll fall into oblivion faster than you'll actually realize that. You won't be famous and respected the way you long to be. You'll be despised… But who am I, to give you advices? You have already chosen your fate. Yet, I believe," – Shelby added, turning her back to Norrington and walking away from the bars. – "That it is never too late to choose the right way. Admiral Norrington."

She was half way through her cell, when Norrington spoke.

"I do not know which is the right way anymore."

Shelby stopped and raised her head, not turning around.

"Then listen to your heart, James. It is not too late yet. But it will be, very soon."

There was no answer. When she finally glanced in the hall, she saw he was already gone.

* * *

Few minutes later another footsteps were heard down the hall. This time there were four of common soldiers led by Mr. Groves, the man who once said that Jack is "the best pirate he's ever seen", during his commandeering of the _Interceptor_. He unlocked her cell and came to the woman.

"Miss McQueen? I'm here to take you to your… execution," – he cleared his throat.

Shelby didn't answer, but only winced and bit her lip when he touched her bandage accidentally, putting the handcuffs on.

"_'Mors rei homagium est bonae legi'_, eh?" – she asked the soldiers cheerfully.

They've glanced at her as if she was mad and led her out of the cell.

They took her to the place the gallows were standing at, and made her climb on the platform. It was strange that common people weren't there, only soldiers. Usually, people would enjoy seeing some pirate being hanged. But this time there were only a dozen of soldiers with their muskets. And of course, Lord Beckett and Mr. Mercer were there too, looking at her with disgust. Norrington was standing near them, his face expressionless. On Beckett's sign, all soldiers aimed their muskets at Shelby.

"Any last words, **_Captain_** McQueen?" – Beckett asked her scornfully.

Shelby lowered her head, thinking, and then suddenly shocked them all with a big happy smile. She raised her hands in front of her, palms up, and declared, her voice sounding incredibly clear:

"_To all our enemies – we'll see you in hell! We're gonna walk 'em off the plank into the wishing well. Down to Davy Jones' Locker, where the fishes sleep. I won't be praying for you_," – she turned her gaze to Beckett and looked straight in his eyes. – "_So don't be praying for me_," – she finished, her own eyes gleaming brightly.

Norrington looked up at her with pure bewilderment. That woman must have been either crazy, or wiser than anyone he's ever known. Beckett raised his arm, preparing to give a sign to open fire. But then several things happened at once.

Down at the docks, the cannons of the _Wanderer _fired. Soldiers upset and looked at Beckett expecting orders.

"Return fire!" – he shouted. – "Send all men but those who are here to the docks and send those rats down to Davy Jones' Locker! '_Where the fishes sleep_'," – he added and glared at Shelby who was smiling with excitement.

He was about to command the rest of marines to kill her finally, when in the hallway that led to the gallows, someone fired a pistol. Angry yells were heard. Just then, six of Shelby's crewmen with Jason in the lead rushed to the court and attacked soldiers.

"Kill them!" – Beckett shouted, being furious by then.

Chaos had taken over the fortress. Pistols were firing, swords clinking. At the docks, cannon fire wasn't ceasing. Shelby's crew was outnumbered, but was winning nonetheless. Shelby herself jumped off the platform and was about to grab someone's sword and join the fight, when Beckett spotted that. He drew out pistol from Mr. Mercer and fired twice. The bullets hit Shelby in her stomach. Her eyes widened in disbelief, as she looked at the blood covering her shirt. In the noise that surrounded her, no one seemed to notice what happened. Jason and others were too far and too busy in fight. Shelby fell on her knees. She looked at Beckett with such hatred, that it made his face change from satisfaction to fear. By an enormous effort she got up, and managed to grab someone's musket. She aimed it at Beckett and fired. A smoking hole appeared on his uniform, near his heart. Shelby grinned wildly.

"Don't be praying for me, blighter," – she muttered, and turned her attention to other soldiers.

Jason and others were doing well, though they were outnumbered – soldiers kept on coming from another parts of the fortress. Shelby was about to shoot again, when she lost her balance and fell on the ground. Musket fell out of her hand. She was struggling to catch her breath, and her vision was blurring. It was then that Eddie, who was the closest to her of others, turned to the woman and noticed what has happened. His scream echoed through her ears, but she couldn't react on it. The last thing she saw was he dodging someone's sword, trying to reach her. Then she fell into darkness.

* * *

Darkness. So cold, so endless, so… tempting. There can be monsters in it, waiting to devour you and your soul, they are howling with their ice voices.

Or there can be stars. Millions and billions of stars. If you can see them, of course.

Shelby could see.

She wasn't scared. She flew through the darkness, surrounded by the light. Ah, she loved that feeling. Her eternal dream was to fly. _"Free as a bird"_. And now she flew.

But then something suddenly changed. The coldness and freshness of the dark were replaced by heath and red burning light that was irritating her eyes even through her eyelids.

She opened her eyes.

She was lying somewhere, on some firm base that was swinging slightly. The sound of water stroking the wood was heard around her. She tried to sit, but her stomach exploded in pain and she fell back down, gasping. Someone gently raised her head and pressed a cup at her lips.

"Drink."

She took a few sips and then lay down again, closing her eyes. Yet she managed to recognize the man who was sitting with her in the boat.

"How comes you're here, Admiral Norrington?" – she whispered, not opening her eyes.

Norrington sat closer to her and leaned on boat's side. He was dressed in his uniform and was fully armed, but without his wig. He tossed it away in the sea couple of hours ago.

"I followed your advice," – he said.

"Oh. So this is the final decision of yours then?"

"I would reckon it is. After all that happened at the fortress, there is no way back for me."

Shelby opened her eyes and looked at the man. The changes were almost invisible, but they were there nonetheless. His whole figure was giving an impression of some lightness that was never present in his movements before. His eyes were sparkling with honest relief and tranquility that is ordinary to the man who knows he's finally chosen a right path. Shelby touched her stomach with her left hand. Her right one was burning terribly. Her wounds were carefully bandaged.

"Did you do this?" – she asked James.

He nodded.

"Thank you."

"Don't mention. I've been acting like an idiot lately."

"What happened back there, at the fortress? The last thing I remember was shooting that son of a bitch… is he dead?" – Shelby's voice was full of hope.

Norrington chuckled.

"I think he is. After you shot him, I shot that bloody Mercer. Your men were too busy fighting, and I knew there was no time – you were bleeding to death. So, I carried you away," – he halted and glanced at the woman. – "Something very odd happened after you've been shot," – he slowly proceeded. – "I do not know how to explain that, but…"

"Those six members of my crew who were there, vanished few moments after I've lost my consciousness, eh?" – Shelby smirked sadly.

"How do you know?"

"Are you sure you wanna hear the answer at this one, mate?" – Shelby narrowed her eyes.

James nodded firmly.

"I can take it. And I shall trust to you, no matter how… impossible, what you say will seem to me."

"All right then," – Shelby said after a shorter pause. – "Listen," – she cleared her throat and began to speak. – "Those six men – Jason, Eddie, Paul, Thomas, Gordon and Peter – they, along with me, are not from this world. We came here seventeen years ago, from the world of Seven Seas, on the ship called the _Dawn Conqueror_. When we first appeared in this world, our ship was wrecked because of hitting the iceberg – we appeared too far to North. So, the ship sank. We managed to get out alive and reach the land. Our goal was to become pirates. We considered that profession quite profitable and generally cool. Still do, as the matter of fact. So, off we went to Singapore – through the whole Europe and Asia. In Singapore we commandeered my present ship, the _Lonely Wanderer_. He had a different name back then. After we took him, we happily sailed off to Caribbean. We became probably the most famous rum runners in Spanish Main. After three years of my successful piracy I met Jack. Well, the rest is history. But what is important in this story, is that my crew – those six that came with me – they couldn't stay in this world without me. I, lets say, was… holding them together, in a way. I am their key. Their guide. They vanished now because I was weakened and could no longer spend my energy on keeping them here. I must admit I have no the slightest idea whether they've just gone back to their world, or are they dead."

Norrington, who was completely mesmerized with her story, shook his head.

"Unbelievable," – he stated. – "Simply unbelievable."

Shelby smiled.

"I know. My life in a whole is quiet… 'impossible'. I know," – she closed her eyes again. – "So what happened after they've gone? And can you give me some water? I'm thirsty."

Norrington gave her the cup and helped her to take a sip. Then he put the cup away, and was about to speak, when Shelby began first:

"Let me guess. The soldiers freaked out because of guys' disappearing. They most likely began to think it was another curse, similar to Barbossa's. That gave you an advantage and time to run with me. However, they've quickly recovered from the shock and were chasing you. Meanwhile, at the docks something went wrong, and the _Wanderer _had to flee for his sake. And so we were left behind. Am I winning the tournament?"

"You most certainly are!" – James said with awe. – "You guessed every single detail."

Shelby smiled, but then her face twisted in pain and she swore.

"Goddammit. It wouldn't be so bad," – she said, looking at James. – "If not for my hand. I suck in controlling my left hand so I'm temporary helpless. And I hate being helpless."

James examined her bandages on right hand.

"I wish I could do something to ease this."

"It's all right. You've already saved my life, haven't you?"

"To what purpose, if we're in the small boat in the middle of the ocean?"

Shelby closed her eyes and relaxed.

"There," – she pointed behind James with her left hand.

"Beg pardon?"

"Sail there," – she repeated. – "The _Lonely Wanderer_ is waiting for us, but there is no time, for soon he'll have to flee from Royal Navy. Hurry."

"Aye, Captain," – Norrington said smirking slightly. He shook his head again and suddenly smiled. – "How was that song going – _'devils, and black sheep – really bad eggs'_?"

"You know that song? **_You_**?"

Norrington grinned.

"One can be surprised, huh?"

"_Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho_!" – Shelby replied, smiling slightly.

* * *

"_Mors rei homagium est bonae legi." = "The death of the criminal is a tribute of respect to the law."_


	8. Wind in the sails

**_Disclaimer:_** _Everything recognizable from "Pirates of the Caribbean" movies does not belong to me._

* * *

_****__****__****__****__****__****__**Chapter Seven: Wind in the sails!**_

* * *

Shelby woke up lying in her bed aboard the _Lonely Wanderer_. Norrington was there too, looking in the back window with worried expression. Outside the cabin nervous voices and sounds of hurried movement on the deck were heard.

"What's going on?" – she asked him.

He jumped at the sound of her voice, but quickly got himself together.

"The two HMS vessels are upon us."

"Help me up."

He turned from the window and rushed to Shelby, who was trying to get up.

"You must stay in bed!" – he stated firmly.

"**_Help me up_**, James. I know what am I doing."

She wrapped her left hand around his shoulder and leaning on him, approached the window. The two ships of Royal Navy were indeed seen far away. They were slowly closing to the _Wanderer_. Shelby swore.

"How long are they in sight?" – she demanded.

"About half an hour."

"Where's Jack?"

"At the helm, I suppose," – Norrington smirked slightly. – "He's not really fond of having me aboard. I'm lucky, since this is your ship, not his. He'd walk me off the plank to 'wishing well', most likely."

Shelby chuckled.

"So would I, if you'd remain true to Beckett. Your wig was driving me insane. Do you have **_any_** idea how much more beautiful you look without it?"

"Really? I've always thought…"

"With the wig you looked like a woman."

Norrington raised his eyebrows.

"Good thing is then that I got rid of it."

"Most certainly. Now, help me get to the helm."

"You are **_not _**going to control your ship being in this condition!" – he protested.

"I'm not planning to lead the ship, James. I need something else… You'll see."

Norrington glanced at her, but he knew he couldn't change her mind. He carefully led her out of the cabin.

Jack was at the helm, shouting orders and generally, having fun. It's been a while since he's been doing this, and it was clearly seen he's enjoying himself. Shelby smiled. She knew that despite Jack's love and devotion towards the _Black Pearl_, he adored her ship. The _Lonely Wanderer _was worth of admiring. It was fast, graceful and beautiful – real pirates' vessel. Jack spotted Shelby and James. His eyes widened.

"What are you doing at your feet?" – he exclaimed, looking at Shelby.

"Saving our asses, as always," – she replied calmly.

She let go Norrington's shoulder and came to the rear of the ship, leaning on the rail. Jack dropped the helm and hurried to her.

"Shelby, you should rest! You've lost half of your blood."

"If that would be the case, I'd be dead already," – she objected. – "Considering the fact I'm still alive, I couldn't have possibly lost so much blood. A quarter, maybe."

"You're crazy!"

"Look who's talking!" – she shot back and softly proceeded. – "It's all right, Jack. Trust me."

He shook his head tiredly and gestured towards the ships.

"They are catching up. The wind is against us. If it would blow to our back, the _Wanderer _would get away in no time."

Shelby nodded and studied the grim sky. The clouds were gathering around, but they were not those stormy ones, just grey rainy clouds.

"Reef the sails," – she ordered. – "And batten down everything you can think of. This will be a rough one."

Jack looked at her with confusion.

"What are you talking about, love? The wind barely blows!"

She looked in his eyes with expression that made him shudder.

"Oh, the wind **_will _**blow. I give you my word on that one. Now do as I say."

Jack narrowed his eyes in doubt, but obeyed.

"Reef sails! Batten down!" – she heard him shouting to the crew.

Shelby remained standing where she was, looking at the sky. It's been a long time since she had to do this little trick of hers, but she knew everything is going to be just fine. After all, the wind has always been one of her best friends. She widened her hands and raised them to the sky palms up, like when you're trying to catch drops of rain.

_"C'mon, honey,"_ – she thought. – _"Help me to get away, like you've done so many times before,"_ – her face was a grimace of pain because of brand and wounds, but her eyes were bright and concentrated.

Everything became quiet at once. The ship seemed to cease its movement, the waves calmed, and the wind abruptly stopped blowing for a few seconds. Then it suddenly hit again, but from completely different direction. Green sails bulged forward, and the next moment the _Wanderer_ jumped on the water and flew over the ocean's surface leaving a trail of white spray behind him. Jack was in the middle of deck when he realized what happened. He looked around himself and let go a long whistle.

"So me my hat," – he whispered, amazed. – "This is **_incredible_**!"

Shelby smiled. The wind was singing around her.

"_Flying high, high, I'm a bird in the sky. I'm an eagle that rides on a breeze_," – she recited and bowed her head to heavens. – "Thank you."

Then she turned from the rail and carefully descended to the deck. Her and Jack's crew were standing there, stunned, looking at her. The wind kept blowing harder and harder. Thunder rumbled in the distance. Apparently, the Navy ships will be having a hard time in this weather conditions.

"How, in the name of God…?" – whispered Mr. Gibbs.

The parrot on Mr. Cotton's shoulder squawked.

"_Shiver me timbers! A witch! Awk! Witch!_"

Shelby laughed with honest joy in her voice.

"Oh, c'mon, gents! As if you've never seen stranger things than this!"

"As the matter of fact, we haven't," – Jack quietly said.

Shelby shrugged.

"Well you have now. Patrick!"

"Cap'n?"

"Go to the helm and make sure we get away from those idiots in white tights. I hope the storm will affect them only, without causing us trouble. After the wind grows weaker and they fall behind, make our way to Tortuga."

"Aye, Captain!"

Shelby nodded and went back to her cabin. Jack went after her.

"No, really, how did you do that?" – he asked her. – "It's much harder than cover the city with fog, no?"

Shelby lay in her bed and winced in pain.

"Can we talk about this later?" – she said. – "I hate to admit this, but I **_think _**I pushed my luck too far."

Jack's face gained worried expression. He lifted her shirt and examined bandages. Then he sighed with relief.

"No fresh blood," – he said. – "But I do not doubt it hurts like hell. If I catch you wandering around one more time before we reach Tortuga, I'll personally finish you off, love."

Shelby smiled weakly.

"There was no other way. Doing such tricks with the wind demands an open space under the sky. We can't afford to fight with both of those ships. If there would be only one…"

Jack nodded in understanding. He gently kissed her and stroked her hair.

"I thought I'd lost you," – he admitted.

"You won't get rid of me so fast, Captain Sparrow."

Jack smirked.

"I'll go check what's going on outside."

"Good. May I count on your company this evening? It's been a while since we were just talking about nothing during the cup of rum. And it seems to me I won't be in condition to do anything but drinking rum anyway."

Jack smiled softly.

"Your wish is my command, Captain McQueen."

He got up and went towards the door.

"Oh, and Jack!" – she called him.

"Aye?"

"Be nice with Norrington. He saved my life, after all. Give him a chance."

Jack sighed, then nodded against his will, and left. Shelby closed her eyes and fell asleep shortly after.

* * *

The next day Shelby woke up at early morning, and sun's beams were jumping on the walls and windows of her cabin. That made her grumble in agitation, because she wanted to go out and **_do _**something, but she knew she couldn't. She felt herself too weak to sit, not to mention anything else. Someone knocked at the door, and after a moment, Norrington peered in.

"May I?"

"Of course."

He sat near her and smiled.

"How are you?"

"Still alive. So, did we run yesterday?"

He nodded.

"We did. We are now two days away from Tortuga, because we had to change our course in order to escape those ships."

"Where's Jack?"

"At the helm."

"Others?"

"Doing their duties."

"I hate to lie in bed doing nothing like this," – Shelby complained.

Norrington shrugged. There was a moment of silence. Then he spoke.

"I have to give you something. I… I was thinking what would be the best – to give it to Sparrow, keep by my side, or something else. But although I know you for a short time, you seem to be the wisest of us all… So, I guess you'll know how to use it on the best way."

With that he handed Shelby a small bag. She took it, gasping as she used her right hand, and looked at its content. Her eyes widened in surprise and she lifted her gaze to meet Norrington's.

"When did you take it?" – she asked him.

James hesitated.

"Shortly after our talk in prison," – he admitted. – "There were few minutes Beckett's office was empty, and so I took my chance."

Shelby took the heart of Davy Jones out of the bag and studied it. Then she put it back and hid the bag under her pillow.

"Why?"

Norrington shrugged.

"I just thought it would be a right thing to do."

Shelby's eyes darkened as she fell in her thoughts. Then she nodded.

"So be it. Look, I know it may seem a little odd to you… but I would appreciate if you'd keep your mouth shut about this. No one, not even Jack must know we have the heart, before I think of the plan. Okay?"

"It's a deal."


	9. The end of the Wanderer

**_Disclaimer:_** _Everything recognizable from "Pirates of the Caribbean" movies does not belong to me._

* * *

_****__****__****__****__****__****__****__**Chapter Eight: The end of the Wanderer**_

* * *

The night was clear and warm. Stars were shining brightly and the moon was rising. Shelby was sitting by the window in the room at one tavern. Jack was sleeping. They were in Tortuga for three days. Shelby opened the window and looked at the _Wanderer_. It was anchored, sails furled, not one soul to be seen on the deck. Earlier this evening she ordered her men to unload all possible cargo from the ship and abandon it. They were giving her weird looks, but did what she told them to. She saw the last of crewmen walking in some tavern half an hour ago.

She turned away from the window and looked at Jack's face. Her eyes darkened. She didn't know is this, what she's up to going to work. She rubbed her right wrist. Now that it was healing, it was itching her terribly. She bit her lip and got up, clutching her stomach. Then she got her coat on, took her sword and pistol and came to Jack's side. She kissed his forehead and left the room.

She crossed the saloon very carefully so that some members of her crew don't notice her. She spotted James in there too. He was sitting at one table with Patrick and they were talking and laughing. Shelby smiled. Then she searched for Will or Elizabeth with her gaze, but they were nowhere in sight. Shelby nodded with satisfaction. Those two seem to finally get over all their misunderstandings and were now enjoying in their freedom and each other.

Shelby made her way to the docks, moving very carefully. She was still weak and her wounds ached badly, but she knew if she doesn't do this now, she probably never will. She sneaked into one of her boats and rowed to the _Lonely Wanderer_. She was humming the famous pirate tune along the way:

"_…We're rascals, scoundrels, villains and knaves_

_Drink up me hearties, yo ho!_

_We're devils and black sheep – really bad eggs…_"

Once she climbed onto the deck, she narrowed her eyes, thinking. There was no possible way for her to raise the anchor, hoist the sails and do all other work by herself. She came to the helm and smirked.

"The witch, eh? The witch it is going to be then! Lets go, sweety," – she said addressing to the ship. – "It's just you and me now, like in good old times. Remember our first meeting?" – Shelby smiled and stroked the helm. – "Lets go," – she repeated, sounding as if she's telling that to herself rather than to the _Wanderer._

The anchor's chain lifted itself. Braces let go themselves, sails loosened, and Shelby directed her ship into the open sea.

Not one man at the shore noticed that the _Lonely Wanderer _disappeared in the night.

* * *

Shelby sailed all night, not stopping or slowing down for a second. She met the morning in the middle of an open sea. No other ship was seen in near. She stopped the _Wanderer_, and took out a small bag from her coat. The heart of Davy Jones. Her eyes were emotionless and far away from reality, as she was looking at the bag. She was standing like this, looking in nothing, for a long time. Then she blinked and shook her head.

"Don't hesitate once you've already done it," – she said to herself. – "Don't you even **_dare _**to hesitate now, McQueen."

Then she raised her head towards the sky, took a deep breath and called:

"DAVY! DAVY JONES!"

After that, she waited. Almost an hour had passed when the water near her ship began to froth. After a few moments, the _Flying Dutchman _rose from the ocean. It came to the _Wanderer_. Davy Jones stepped closer to the side of his ship and eyed Shelby with displeasure.

"What is it?" – he snapped.

Shelby smirked.

"Nice way to talk to a lady, Captain Jones," – she remarked.

"If ye called me for that only, McQueen…"

"No, no, no! Calm down, please. I'm here… I want to make a deal with you."

Davy's eyes flashed in anger.

"What deal? The last time we met, you…"

"**_Forget _**the last time," – Shelby interrupted him tiredly.

She was exhausted and felt dizziness. She knew her strength wouldn't last much longer.

"What is it ye want?" – he asked her, somewhat softer.

"Raise the _Black Pearl_ back from the depths."

Davy Jones and his crew laughed.

"Do it, and I'll give you this."

Shelby lifted the bag and shook it. Davy Jones stopped laughing.

"What is inside?"

"You heart," – she answered simply.

Davy and his crew froze. Then he tilted his head.

"How did ye get it from the East India Company?" – he demanded.

"I didn't," – the woman admitted. – "Another man did. But that's not the point. Will you raise the _Pearl_?"

Davy Jones lowered his gaze, thinking. Then he snapped his fingers on his right hand. Soon after that, the water from another side of the _Wanderer _began to foam and Jack's ship emerged from the water. The _Pearl _looked as beautiful as always. Shelby moved her hand slightly, and the _Black Pearl _shone, looking as good as new, every possible flaw being repaired. She was swinging on the water, making contrast with gold of the sun's beams. Shelby turned to Davy again.

"Thanks, mate."

He raised his hand.

"I want ye ta give me more than my heart for this, McQueen."

"What exactly?"

Jones' lips drew back in nasty grin.

"Yer ship."

"The _Wanderer_?" – Shelby exclaimed.

"Aye," – said Davy, widening his grin. – "Yer ship for his. I think that's a fair deal."

Shelby's eyes grew dim, and she lowered her head, thinking. Yet everyone who knew her for a longer time could have said that she has made her decision the moment she left Tortuga. After a while she raised her head and looked in Davy Jones' eyes.

"All right. The _Wanderer_ will be yours along with your heart. However, I have one condition."

"Which is?"

"Leave Jack alone. Forgive him his debt and let him live. Now that you raised the _Pearl_ back, let him be her Captain for as long as he wants to. Please," – Shelby's lips jerked. – "Just let him live. And be free."

Davy narrowed his eyes in thought. Shelby was struggling to stay on her feet. She felt an awful weakness. Her cheeks were burning and eyes gleaming feverishly.

_"Not yet, love,"_ – she commanded herself. – _"You may faint, die, or whatever else, **after** you bring the Black Pearl to Tortuga. **Not **before. Under no circumstances. And for Jack's sake, keep your concentration!"_

Eventually, Davy Jones came one step closer to the side of the _Flying Dutchman_, and said:

"Agreed."

Shelby closed her eyes. So this is the end of her captaincy. She opened her eyes again and turned her gaze towards the renewed _Black Pearl_. She was shining as if she has just been built and is about to sail the ocean for the first time. Jack's precious _Pearl_. Shelby sighed and turned to Jones.

"Will you leave him alone?"

Jones smiled.

"If ye give me something more, something I need just for me."

Shelby's eyes widened in honest confusion.

"What more could you ask from me?" – she whispered.

Jones leaned forward and with a disgusting smile said:

"Yer 'immortality'. That is, ability ta go in another worlds, by death or through some passage."

Shelby's mouth dropped open.

"**_What_**?"

"Ye heard me, McQueen."

"But this… I… How…?"

"Or ye give me what I want, or yer dear Sparrow will never fly again."

Shelby stared at the Captain of the _Flying Dutchman_, unable to understand how can he ask **_that _**from her. Davy Jones apparently knew what was she thinking.

"Well, well, well! Look at that!" – he exclaimed, sounding happy like never before. – "Famous Captain McQueen is in doubt! Ha-ha! Here it comes, the choice ye were always afraid of! In one cup there is yer love, in another – the wonders of magic. Which one will ye choose? Weren't ye the one always saying that ye'd give **_anything _**to keep the magic within ye?" – Davy laughed again. – "Weren't ye saying that a man who'd choose love instead of the miracle is a fool?"

Shelby closed her eyes. Everything Jones said was truth. Many times before she promised to herself again and again, that she would give up absolutely everything, just to keep her ability to go in another worlds and to have magical powers. And it was indeed one of her biggest fears, the fact that some day she might have to choose between magic and love.

Shelby glanced at the _Pearl_ and hanged her head. She didn't need Jack's compass to know what did she want most. She wanted to be who she was. A world traveler, a witch with a face of an elven princess, forever free, forever independent. It's only that she couldn't. She couldn't leave Jack behind.

Shelby remembered his face when he got the _Pearl _back. That eternal fire at the bottom of his eyes. _"Bring me that horizon… Bring the sunset forth to me…"_

She remembered when they were first talking about their lives, and Jack described the _Black Pearl_: _"You say 'ship', love? But me Pearl isn't a ship only. She is a bird. She is an ocean and the sky. She is Lady Freedom herself, savvy? Anywhere I wanna go, I go. The whole world is at hand, love. Anything I might possibly wish for! That's what she is, me Pearl – freedom."_

How could she let him fall after that? How could she let him down? How could she let him lose his only way to live? Shelby let go a sigh of defeat.

"_Take what you can, give nothin' back_," – she cited with a wry smile. – "Fine, Captain Jones. Take all you can. And let him fly."

Davy Jones jumped aboard the _Wanderer_ and approached the woman. Without saying a word, she handed him the bag with his heart. Davy took it, then grabbed her hand and closed his eyes. Shelby could clearly feel how something is leaving her body, passing into Jones'.

_"So now I've officially lost **everything **I could possibly lose."_

After a while, Jones stepped back and looked in her eyes.

"It is a pleasure doing business with you. Have a nice day, Captain McQueen."

"Not anymore," – Shelby retorted.

Then she slowly came across the deck to another side of the _Lonely Wanderer_ and carefully climbed aboard the _Black Pearl_. She came to the helm and twirled it gently, leading the _Pearl_ away from the _Dutchman_ and the _Wanderer_. Once she was far enough, the _Pearl_ slightly jumped on the water, as the Kraken was summoned. Shelby stopped the _Black Pearl _and rushed towards the rail. She clutched it so hard that her knuckles became white. Her eyes were wide, dark and filled with pain as she was looking at her _Lonely Wanderer_ being pulled down to the depths.

At this moment she realized clearer than ever, how did she actually **_love_** her ship and how she enjoyed being its Captain. No more of that, though. No more wind caressing her face as she is standing at the helm. No more green sails rustling above her head while the sunlight is playing onto them – as if she is in the forest, not on the ship. No more merry laughter of her crew after another successful plundering. No more… no more.

The lonely tear slid down her cheek and landed on the _Pearl_'s deck. Finally, the last sail on the highest mast of the _Lonely Wanderer _disappeared under the water.

"_Fare thee well, and if forever… still forever fare thee well_," – Shelby said softly and lowered her head.

The _Flying Dutchman_ dove down to the depths as well. Shelby didn't know how much time had passed, when she finally raised her head and went back to _Pearl_'s helm. Through her grief and sorrow, she still was able to note this moment as historical one – she has never been turning this helm before. She respected that right as Jack's and his crew.

Her hands were shaking, and she was cold. Shelby knew what that meant. She wrapped herself tighter in her coat and stubbornly remained standing where she was. Her wounds were aching, but nothing like her heart over loss of her ship. Her vision began to blur. She shook her head to chase the weakness away.

"Not yet, I told you," – she hissed, her voice trembling.

She knew all to well what will follow to this. She won't be able to hold herself on feet once she'll come to Tortuga. And if she'll go down to bed with this… there are no guarantees she'll get up again. Especially now that she's become a mere mortal.

After few hours her condition began to worse. She was standing still, but could not think nor see clearly. The fever got higher. She was struggling with a last strength to clear her vision. She could already see the island of Tortuga in the distance. She was smiling like a little girl, thinking about Jack. In her semi-conscious state of mind, she was imagining Jack's face once he sees his ship. She thought how happy he is going to be, how he will come to her and kiss her, and then say: _"Wonderfully done, love."_ And then they will live happily ever after! Yes, why not? Shelby's smile widened. Happily ever after!

She was almost there. She could see Tortugan docks, and men running on them. She thought she even spotted Jack's red bandana. She stopped the _Black Pearl _before the shallows, and was about to descend the stairs down to the deck, when she suddenly lost her balance and fell onto the wooden floor close to the helm.

"No!" – she choked out, catching her breath, and tried to get up, but failed. – "I… I must see Jack's face… No…"

Tears began to form in her eyes, as she was desperately trying to get up.

"Jack!" – she cried, with her final effort.

Then her last strength expired and she fell into darkness.

* * *

Sounds of voices, far, far away. So unimportant… Someone raised her head.

"Shelby! Shelby, wake up, c'mon, love!"

Ah, this voice she knew. This voice she loved.

"Jack… I brought you your ship!" – her voice was happy and careless, as if she was five years old.

"How…? Where is the _Wanderer_?"

"My ship for yours. Fair deal."

"Oh no…"

"You're free now. Jones released you from the debt. The _Pearl _is yours for evermore."

The voices began to grow weaker.

"Shelby! **_Shelby_**!"

Darkness, again…


	10. Bring me that horizon

**_Disclaimer:_** _Everything recognizable from "Pirates of the Caribbean" movies does not belong to me._

* * *

_****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__**Chapter Nine: Bring me that horizon**_

* * *

Shelby was sitting on the terrace, wrapped in grey knitted shawl and was reading a book, here and there glancing over horizon. She was dressed in plain blue dress with short sleeves. The letter "P" was clearly seen slightly above her right wrist.

Almost a year had passed since she got the _Black Pearl _back for Jack. He was now in one of his pirate raids, for the first time taking Albert with him. The boy was in ecstasy – it was the first time he stepped onto the deck of his father's ship with the promise he'll be doing some job as a real crew member. They should have come back one of the next days, and so every day Shelby would spend some time sitting here, keeping a weather eye on the horizon.

The house she lived in belonged to her, Jack, Will and Elizabeth, who decided to stay in Tortuga. Will opened a small blacksmith's workshop in the town and his business was going quite well. Now though, he was on the ship with Jack. He became fond of piracy, after all. He and Elizabeth were now married, and Elizabeth should give a birth to their first child soon.

Shelby herself was all right too. Jack nearly lost his mind the day she brought the _Black Pearl _back. He and everybody else were convinced she isn't going to survive. But she did. She made it through. Jack couldn't believe his luck at this one. Shelby's crew was shocked when they found out the _Wanderer _was gone forever, but Jack offered them to join his crew, and they accepted that, with Shelby's approval. She didn't want to come along with them though. She said she needed a break from piracy, and that way of life in a whole. Jack knew there was more to it than this one reason, but he understood she needed time to accept everything that happened to them.

When Shelby first got out of the bed, seven month ago, Jack went to his first raid on the _Pearl_. He came back a month later, with a rich plunder… and Albert. Shelby was surprised about that more than about anything else.

"Are you beginning to build yourself a nest, Captain Sparrow?" – she asked him with mischievous sparks in her eyes.

Jack shrugged.

"Who knows?" – he answered indefinitely.

Albert was jumping around them, crying happily:

"I'm gonna live with Mommy and Daddy! I'm gonna live with Mommy and Daddy!…"

Jack caught him and twirled him around, making the boy laugh merrily. Then he wrapped one hand around Shelby, holding Albert in another.

"Never thought this would happen to a man like me," – he admitted. – "But it seems to me I'm in love with you, both!"

Shelby kissed him and hugged him.

"Jack, Jack," – she stated. – "You're still so young and naive…"

Jack stared at her for a few moments, and then all three of them burst in laughter.

Albert was living with them after that. He was a good boy, and smart too. Elizabeth, who happened to have the best education being Governor's daughter, began to teach him to read and write, and another things. Will was teaching him to handle a sword. But of course, Albert's main idol was his father. He was always with him whenever Jack would come in Tortuga with a plunder, asking him about the ship, the way sailors know when the storm is coming and things like that. And a month ago he finally got his reward – Jack took him along with him and Will, so that Albert gets some practicing skills.

The house they were living in was situated on the hill, above the docks and taverns, in a quiet quarter of the city. It had magnificent view over the sea and surroundings. Above the house another hill was rising, with small pine grove on it. Sparrow and Turner families often used to go there on a picnic.

Shelby closed her book, sighed and glanced over horizon. Sky was orange, fresh breeze was blowing over the sea, and the sun seemed to be brighter than ever. A sunset like this would surely make men with but the tiniest string of desire for adventure in their hearts wander-thirsty. Or at least it would make… in fact, it has **_already _**made Shelby wander-thirsty herself.

She missed that feeling of oncoming adventure, when she used to stand on the docks, supervising her men preparing the ship for their next trip. She missed that jump of adrenalin within her, when they would spot a merchant vessel in the distance. She missed the action, the cannon fire, sword-fights and laughter of her crew, when they are looking at scared captains of the ships they are plundering. She missed new horizons.

So why didn't she want to go along with Jack then?

Because of fear.

Yes. The famous rum runners' pirate Captain Shelby Elizabeth McQueen was afraid.

_"Afraid of what?"_ – say you.

Of life.

_"Of **life**?"_ – you exclaim. – _"That is just **so **stupid!"_

Do not judge the book by its cover, says I to that. Shelby didn't fear life itself. She was afraid of living her life as usual mortal. Why? Because she became vulnerable. Ever since she was a child, Shelby had many health problems including allergy, eternal throat problems, etc. She hated that, as those problems were limiting her from the things she wanted to do. Once she's become a traveler between worlds, she got rid of those problems, and was even able to change her appearance as such. She could look the way she had always dreamed to look like, and she did.

Now that Davy Jones took all that from her, she kept her beauty and current health… but she was afraid if all the things she got rid of would come back. You didn't think she gave up her ability to call the wind only, did you? Things were much more complicated than that. Giving up her "immortality" to Jones, she lost more than just what you thought she did.

She's lost a part of herself. A part she didn't know how to live without because she **_forgot_** how to live without it. And the worst was that she knew it. And she was ashamed with herself because of this fear.

Shelby tossed the book on the floor and clutched her fists in sudden assault of rage. She stood up and lifted her gaze towards the sky.

"Damn You!" – she snarled. – "Damn You for forcing me to make that choice! Love and magic should be one! How could You? **_How _**could You give it all to me and then take away just like that? Or You think I won't survive? You think I'm not strong enough, that I don't have guts? Well, guess what – I **_do _**have guts. **_And _**I am strong. And I shall live! Even more so, I shall get what is mine back! This way or that way, for as though You have forgotten who I am, I haven't! And that's a promise!"

She sharply turned around and fled inside the house, but not before she eyed horizon once more. Jack is obviously not returning today.

* * *

Once being inside her living room, Shelby tried to calm down. She took a deep breath and went in the kitchen. Elizabeth probably needs help with the supper…

The most surprising thing of all was perhaps how Shelby and Elizabeth were getting along. Both Jack and Will were worried deeply of how is everything going to function with them living in the same house (they appeared to have a lack of money to get two houses). But the two women surprised everyone by becoming real friends. Men reckoned that the link between the women was Albert, since they both loved the boy dearly. Elizabeth was like an older sister to him.

"Need help?"

Elizabeth turned from the table she was peeling potatoes at to look at the woman who was standing in the door, leaned on the wall with arms folded. She knit her brows a bit, noticing that Shelby was vexed with something. Yet she knew she will get things worse if she'll ask her what's wrong.

"Sure," – Elizabeth smiled and gestured towards the chair on the side of the table. – "Can you finish to peel these potatoes, please? I'll make the salad then."

Without any words, Shelby sat and set to work. Her face was emotionless and indifferent – her usual mask to hide her true feelings. She rarely showed her real emotional state to others, considering that as weakness. Elizabeth glanced at her, chopping salad.

"I know that is not my place," – she began hesitantly. – "But you shouldn't stay here."

Shelby's hand jerked and she swore, cutting her finger. She wrapped it in napkin and looked at Elizabeth, making the girl shudder under her icy gaze.

"What do you mean by that?"

Elizabeth swallowed but stubbornly continued.

"I mean you don't belong to this way of life. I see your face every time you look at the sea. I see your desire, you want to sail again, Shelby. Why don't you?"

Shelby was sitting like a statue, not moving, not raising her head from potatoes. Elizabeth looked at her with concern. Shelby's shoulders began to shake. Elizabeth jumped off the chair as fast as she could with her belly, and was about to rush to Shelby, when she raised her head. Elizabeth froze. Her eyes widened.

"You're… you… **_laughing_**?" – she whispered in disbelief.

Shelby shook her head, but continue to laugh nonetheless. Elizabeth sat back on the chair, staring at the older woman. When Shelby eventually stopped laughing, she narrowed her eyes and pointed at Elizabeth with a knife she was holding.

"Now you see, Missis Turner, that was **_exactly _**what I was thinking about. Funny, no?"

"Why would that be funny?" – Elizabeth quietly asked.

Shelby smirked, and looked behind the girl through the window. She looked so alike Jack that moment that Elizabeth almost addressed her as "Captain Sparrow" in her thoughts.

"_It's so easy, but I can't do it. So risky, but I gotta chance it. So funny, there's nothing to laugh about…_" – Shelby cited and winked to Elizabeth. – "Nice song, isn't it?"

"Indeed," – by that time Elizabeth was really worried about mental state of the other woman.

As always, Shelby could easily read her mind.

"I'm not crazy, Liz," – she said softly. – "At least not yet. I just need time. Just a little more time."

Elizabeth lowered her gaze.

"I don't think you're crazy, Shelby. Not at all. But I know what did you have to pass through, and…"

"Don't! Remind. Me. Of that. Please."

"All right. I'm sorry."

There was a longer pause during which the only sounds that could be heard were distant whisper of the sea, saloon music below the hill and rare sounds of shooting.

"Shell?" – Elizabeth finally broke the silence.

"Mmm?"

"What do you say we invite James and Cassie at supper?"

Shelby's lips drew in a wide smile against her will. James Norrington had also stayed in Tortuga. He married recently to a girl he fell in love with at his last pirate trip. Oh yes, he became a real pirate, and was really enjoying himself that way. He even got his own ship, the beauty named _Four Winds_, with pale blue sails.

His wife, Cassidy, was a girl from a noble family who was traveling to Africa on some French merchant vessel, that James picked as his next target for plunder. She was running away from her family – they wanted her to marry a man she didn't love. The first moment she saw James, she was mesmerized with his mysterious personality and convinced him to let her stay at his ship. By the time they returned to Caribbean, they were deeply in love with each other, and were planning their wedding. Both Sparrow and Turner families (well, except Jack, who never fancied Commodore anyway) were delighted to see James finally happy.

"Of course! I'll drop by and invite them immediately!" – Shelby exclaimed. – "You'll handle this, won't you?" – she gestured on the table with half-prepared supper.

Elizabeth nodded with a smile.

"You know, for a Governor's daughter, you don't cook all that bad, really!" – Shelby grinned mischievously and left, leaving smiling Elizabeth at the table.

* * *

The next day when Shelby was on the terrace again, on early morning, she spotted a ship hull-down at the horizon. It was heading for Tortuga, but it wasn't the _Black Pearl_. Its colours were strangely familiar to Shelby, but she couldn't get pieces of puzzle together. She went inside her room, put her jeans, shirt and "piratical" coat on, and headed into the living room. Elizabeth was sitting on the sofa, reading a book.

"Hey," – Shelby greeted her.

"'Morning. How comes you're in so early? Or…" – Elizabeth's eyes gleamed. – "Did you see the _Pearl_? They're back?"

Shelby shook her head.

"There is indeed a ship at the horizon, but it's not the _Pearl_. It will be here soon. I'll go down to the docks and see if they have some information of Jack's whereabouts."

"Ah, so that's why you're dressed like this?" – Elizabeth smirked. – "All right. Should I wait you for dinner or you'll help yourself in some tavern down there?"

Shelby chuckled.

"Don't wait for me. I intend to order myself rum at the tavern. You know what happens when I order myself rum."

Elizabeth sighed.

"Not again!" – she groaned. – "The last time you've almost lost our **_house _**in a card game!"

"But I didn't, did I?" – Shelby objected, grinning widely. – "I brought back a huge sack of shillings instead! Don't see where's the problem, love!"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"Sometimes I do not know whether I speak with you or with Jack – you two are **_too_** much alike."

Shelby laughed and ran outside.

The docks were filled with unusually large number of people. They were all looking at the ship and whispering something between themselves. Shelby broke through the crowd in the first line and drew a sharp breath once she saw the ship. She recognized it now that it was so close. It was the _Flying Dutchman_.

Yes, it was indeed the _Flying Dutchman_, but it didn't look like one. In fact, it looked just like any other ship. No skeleton-like bow, the water isn't filling the deck or flowing down its sides, sails are clean and renewed… A boat that came from the ship was tied to the dock and seven men that were inside, stepped onto the land. Shelby's mouth dropped open.

"Impossible!" – she didn't realize she said that out loud.

A handsome man with long black hair and beard, and blue cunning eyes spotted her in the crowd and approached her.

"This **_can't_** be you, you look like…" – she halted and blushed.

Davy Jones laughed heartily.

"Like an octopus?" – he said then. – "That is the past, Miss McQueen. Like that thing about me not being able to step onto the land, but once in a ten years."

"How?" – Shelby whispered in amazement.

Davy Jones studied woman's figure. She looked incredibly fragile, almost transparent. Her pupils were huge, taking almost three quarters of her eyes as she was looking at him. Her hair was untied and falling down her back like a golden river. She reminded him on some fairy. It seemed that if he would turn his gaze away from her, she would disappear, evaporate like some illusion. He frowned a bit.

"Are ye all right?" – he asked her.

Shelby twirled her hand impatiently.

"Yes, leave that now. How the hell did you manage to change like this?"

"Simple. The gift that ye gave me worked excellently."

Shelby arched her eyebrow.

"So you **_really _**did that? Went to another world?"

Davy nodded.

"Plus, my heart is beating inside me again. That doesn't mean I'd act softer towards my enemies though," – he added with a grin.

Shelby could only stare at the man.

"I just can't believe you've changed so much."

"Well, I have. Oh, and I have a little gift for that Turner fellow. Is he here somewhere?"

"He is with Jack somewhere off at the sea. His wife is living here though. We own that house on the hill over there."

"I see," – Davy Jones gestured to one man from his crew to come closer and pointed at the house. – "There are living yer son and his wife, Bootstrap. Once ye get sick of peaceful life, ye know how ta find me."

Bootstrap Bill glanced at house and then at Shelby.

"Thank you," – he said to her.

"What for?" – she honestly wondered.

"It is because of you that I am free."

"You all are," – Davy added. – "It's just that you've used on being at my ship and can't imagine some other way of life."

"There is the truth of it," – Bill Turner agreed. – "You said my son's wife lives there?" – he asked Jones.

"Yes, Elizabeth," – Shelby said and smiled. – "I hope you'll like her more than me when I first met her."

Bill raised his eyebrows.

"Jealousy," – Shelby explained simply. – "I've always thought Jack likes her slightly more than he should."

Both Bill and Davy laughed.

"If that's the case, Sparrow is a fool!" – Davy concluded.

Shelby folded her arms.

"Jack's not fool!" – she defended him. – "He's just… Jack."

"That's yer opinion. However it was, may I buy ye a drink? I have some things ta do in this town, so while my crew works that out, I have some free time."

Shelby smiled and nodded.

"It will be a pleasure to me, Captain Jones. See you later, Bill!"

"Have a nice day, Miss McQueen," – Bill answered and walked away towards Shelby's home.

Shelby and Jones went to one of the taverns, ordered themselves drinks and sat at the table.

"Did you see Jack along your way here?" – Shelby asked.

"As the matter of fact, I did. He'll be here in three or four days. And after he gets here, you'll have enough money for the rest of yer life, I guess."

"Why's that?"

"They robbed one of the biggest cargo vessels I've ever seen. Now they have plenty of gold, spices, sugar and finest silk, and everything else ye can think of. You'll soon be wearing the nicest dresses that can be found at this world."

Shelby laughed.

"Good! I want to look my best at my next trip."

Jones narrowed his eyes.

"You've been away from the sea all this time?"

"Yeah, well… Yes, I've been. So?"

"It's because of what I took from ye," – that was not a question.

Shelby raised her gaze from the cup.

"Maybe."

Davy sighed and shook his head.

"Life is cruel," – he repeated his ancient "comforting" motto.

"Bullshit," – Shelby shot back. – "It's only the matter of how do you see things yourself. I decided to keep on fighting. To hell all fears and misfortunes! I had a supper with my good friend yesterday. He's Captain of that beauty you surely saw in the bay."

"The one with blue sails?"

"Aye. He's going to set off on a little pirate trip tomorrow. I'm coming with him."

Jones looked up at her with surprise.

"And what about Sparrow?"

Shelby's eyes darkened. She turned her gaze aside and hesitantly took a sip of her drink. Then she put the cup down and folded her arms.

"What about him?"

"Ye gave up all ye had for him, and now…"

"Exactly!" – Shelby pointed her index finger at Jones. – "I gave up all I had for him. And that was a little bit too much for me to deal with, savvy? I need a break from all this. And especially, from people I'm close with."

"And that fellow you're joining to…?"

"James? He's the right one. I don't know him so good to be satiated with him, you know what I mean?"

Davy nodded with a smile.

"A whiff of fresh air?"

"Aye."

"Will ye… will ye return?"

Shelby's gaze sharpened.

"How do you know?" – she asked him, almost whispering.

"You're forgetting I'm kind of wizard now."

"Ah yes," – she fell in her own thoughts.

Davy got up and went to the bar to refill their cups. When he returned, Shelby was still adrift in her thoughts. He put a bottle of rum and their cups on the table and sighed.

"Ye want find a way ta get what you've lost again," – Davy stated. – "Therefore, ye **_won't _**come back. That will be a hard stroke for Sparrow."

Shelby wrapped herself tighter in her coat.

"Bert will keep him alive. Bert and the _Pearl_. After all, in Jack's personal hierarchy I was the third one, after his son and his ship. He is strong and he is brave. He will live through it. Besides," – her eyes cunningly sparkled. – "It is not forbidden to follow me."

Davy suddenly laughed.

"I get it now!" – he said and measured the woman with awe. – "You'll use yourself as a bait ta make Sparrow step onto the path that leads in wonderland of yers! Fabulous!"

Shelby smirked. Davy raised his hand.

"Fabulous, but incredibly egoistic," – he remarked.

"I know," – she calmly said. – "I'm egoistic. Square with it. Love me, or leave me. The middle does not exist."

At that moment, tavern's door opened and a man Shelby barely recognized as Maccus came to their table.

"Cap'n, we've done what you asked us to. We bought the ammunition, food and drink. We're ready to make sail."

"You're leaving already?" – Shelby wondered. – "I though you'd stay here at least over the night."

Davy widened his arms, as if saying _"What can I do?"_, and then smiled.

"Adventure calls, Miss McQueen. Ye know that feeling, don't ye?"

She smiled too and shook Jones' hand.

"Good luck, Davy! Take care."

"Ye too, McQueen."

After he and his first mate left, Shelby returned to the table, poured herself full cup of rum and drank it at once. She looked through the window at the docks. A fire appeared at the bottom of her eyes, as she was watching the _Flying Dutchman _leaving the bay towards uncharted waters and new horizons. She refilled her cup and raised it towards the ship, as if making a toast.

"May the wind always be at your backs, mates!" – she said and closed her eyes enjoying in rum's taste and thinking about all the pirates she knew and cared about.

Jack was the first one, of course.

"Where do fallen angels go? – I just don't know.

Where do fallen angels go? – They just keep on falling…"

"Falling, eh? But before I fall, I'll learn to fly, and I shall fly. As high as I can. As fast as I can. I promise."


	11. Epilogue

**_Disclaimer:_** _Everything recognizable from "Pirates of the Caribbean" movies does not belong to me._

* * *

_****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__**Epilogue: A pirate's life for me!**_

* * *

I guess I'll never forget that little trip of ours. My Dad allowed me to go along with him like a real pirate for the first time! It is truth I've been on his ship before, but always as a passenger… or better said, as a part of a luggage. That time I managed to convince him I was grown enough to do some work, even if it would be scrubbin' the deck of _Black Pearl_ along with Pintel and Ragetti.

We were incredibly lucky on that trip. I remember how we were celebrating after we robbed some English vessel. Uncle Will said that with a plunder like this we'll never have to attack another ship again. We can easily buy whatever we want to have on this world. Dad laughed and said he is not doing this for plunder, but for his personal satisfaction.

"The process is the only thing that matters, mate," – he said to Will. – "The journey itself is always more interesting than the final destination. Savvy?"

After we took everything we could from those puny rich-no-more souls, we came back to Tortuga. It's interesting to notice that my Father, who has never been connected to any particular place, was now referring to Tortuga as "home". And so, we came home, only to find Will's father is back! After Bootstrap told uncle Will what happened, Will was ready to kiss the ground my Mother walked on... It's only that to make that, he would have to find my Mother first.

I remember my Father's disbelief and agitation when he was first told that she's gone away forever. He thought it is some kind of a joke. Uncle Will and aunt Elizabeth were in Port Royal that day. They went to Elizabeth's father to show him his newborn granddaughter, Annika. Pretty girl, I must say.

My Dad was sitting beside the window, hoping to see uncle James' ship coming into the bay. He was going to "kick the Commodore out of that bloody geek", as he was saying. The _Four Winds _came to the harbour next day. Dad flew at the docks and attacked uncle James immediately: _"Where is she?"_;_ "What were you thinking, you slimy bugger?"_;_ "How could you take her without telling me first?"_… However, uncle James didn't say a word. He told me later that he promised to Mother he wouldn't tell anybody where exactly did she leave his ship and why. And he kept true to his word. My Father was desperate and furious, but there was nothing he could do. His usually cunning and laughing eyes were dark and filled with loss.

"I was always thinking **_I_** am the one who keeps going away," – he whispered when he came home later that day.

I didn't know how to comfort him. I was just as sad as he. After all, he lost the woman he loved, and I lost my Mother. But my Mother was right the other day in the bar saying that Dad would survive through anything. He did. But he became distant with everybody around him, including me. His ship became his only shelter. Only while turning _Pearl_'s helm, with his eyes directed towards horizon, Captain Jack Sparrow felt himself not alone. I saw it in his eyes, he kept on imagining how one day, sailing across the ocean he'll spot green sails in the distance. And then… Well, I guess the rest may not be sung, like Mother used to tell.

However it was, fifteen years have passed since she went away. I'm twenty-two now, a successful pirate, living in Tortuga. Annika is sixteen, as beautiful as she could get. I can see her fooling around outside right now, playing with her two younger brothers. She's imitating "uncle Captain", as she calls my Dad, wearing some awful orange bandana and staggering down the street as if she drank the whole barrel of rum.

I smile, although I'd rather cry. I've lost now both of my parents. No, Captain Jack Sparrow didn't die. It was nothing like that. One day, few years ago, he just took the _Black Pearl_ and all alone sailed away, never to be seen again.

What has happened to him? Did he die, or will he be there forever, until the end of the earth, sailing in his beloved ship, making the brave captains shiver and pray, should they spot the black sails in their near? What happened to that charming, unusual, ever-longing-for-freedom pirate, with eternal mischievous sparks in his dark eyes? Where has he gone? Did he find Shelby and reunited with her, at World's End or beyond of it?

…I do not know. All I know is that I never saw them again. But I knew deep inside my heart, that they were not dead, at least not the way everybody's imagining that. And despite the fact they went away separately, I know they'll find each other some day. Their love was the strongest one I have witnessed during my life. And I also know that they still love me and remember me too. I know, they will always remember me. Many people are wondering why do I love my parents so much, if they've never been there for me. I **_hate _**that judgment. The one and only truth is that they **_were _**there for me, when I needed it. Yes, I saw them a lot less than I longed to. But whenever they'd come, they would give their best to show me that I am loved and wanted, that I am not a hindrance for them. No, never. They both loved me.

And I will always be proud to carry my Father's last name. Sparrow will continue to fly, no matter what!

But I miss them so much…

This world is shrinking. Piracy is disappearing. The Royal Navy has now what they'd call "zero-tolerance" towards us. Once a pirate vessel is spotted, it must be crushed. No more mercy for us, black sheep and bad eggs. But as long as my ship holds, I'll raid, pillage, plunder, and otherwise pilfer my weasely black guts out!

Almost every evening, just before the sunset, uncle Will and me are sitting on the terrace, sipping rum or tea, and looking over horizon. We are sitting like that until darkness covers the whole island, and usual noise begins down on the shore. We do not talk, just look on the water and sky, each drawn in his own thoughts.

And sometimes, at the moment when sun's last beams are disappearing behind the sea, it seems to us we see a tiny silhouette of the ship far, far away. A ship with black sails. And then my lips always form a smile, and I remember one phrase my Mother, the wisest of all women, often used to tell to my Father so many years ago. I will remember those words forever, until the day I die. Every time I'll go in another pirate raid, I'll repeat them in my mind again and again. Every time the situation will seem hopeless to me, and the walls will be coming down upon me, catching me in a trap. Every time I'll think there is no way out, I will hear her voice, calm, deep and clear, saying this to me:

_"Life's a journey, not a destination."_

And really, who knows just what does tomorrow bring?

* * *

_Drink up, me hearties, yo ho!_

* * *

_"THAT ONE LAST SHOT'S A PERMANENT VACATION,_

_AND HOW HIGH CAN YOU FLY WITH BROKEN WINGS?_

_LIFE'S A JOURNEY, NOT A DESTINATION_

_AND I JUST CAN'T TELL JUST WHAT TOMORROW BRINGS..."_

_ (Aerosmith, "Amazing")_

* * *

_Prequels:_

_1. The Chronicles of the Wanderer I: How did it start and who's to blame?_

_2. The Chronicles of the Wanderer II: "Dark is the road you wander."_

_Sequels:_

_3. The Chronicles of the Wanderer III, part one: "Just because you're winning, don't mean you're the lucky ones…" _

_4. The Chronicles of the Wanderer III, part two: "Pale Enchantress"_


End file.
